Amar a un Brujo
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Secuela de "Amar a un Principe". Autora original: IceQueenRia.
1. Chapter 1

**Amar a un Brujo**

_Secuela de Amar a un Príncipe. _

Espero que esta ocasión si haya comentarios para poder enviárselos a IceQueenRia, miren que la historia esta de lo mas linda con final muy esperado.

**Capitulo 1. Gwen se convierte en Reina. **

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Merlín decidió quedarse con su madre en Ealdor en lugar de regresar a Camelot. El joven príncipe Arthur Pendragon, extrañaba a su sirviente terriblemente. Para él no era solo un sirviente, ni solo un amigo, era el hombre que amaba.

Merlín también lo amaba, de eso Arthur también estaba seguro, sin embargo habían optado por separarse antes siquiera de convertirse en una autentica pareja. Habían intercambiado unos pocos besos y palabras de amor y por unos pocos instantes Arthur hubiese jurado que estaban destinados a ser felices por siempre.

Sin embargo, el ser felices para siempre no pudo ser. El chico de cabello negro le confesó a Arthur que era un hechicero. Enseñado desde pequeño por el rey Uther a odiar y tener miedo a la magia, el príncipe reaccionó mal.

Después de una noche para calmarse y de unas cuantas bofetadas de Lady Morgana, Arthur había ido corriendo a ver a Merlín y pedirle disculpas. Pero a pesar de todo Merlín lo había abandonado, diciéndole que era lo mejor.

Aunque lo siguió, Merlín el hechicero no quiso regresar a Camelot con él, por lo tanto con el corazón adolorido, Arthur le permitió quedarse y desde ese momento quedó destrozado.

Todos podían ver que el joven Pendragon era terriblemente infeliz. Incluso su padre había notado el cambio en la actitud de su hijo.

—¿Morgana?— Uther se atrevió a preguntarle una noche después de cenar.

—¿Si mi Lord?— La dama respondió después de haberse pasado el bocado de alimento.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué Arthur es tan infeliz? — le preguntó, observando cuidadosamente su rostro para detectar cualquier mentira.

—Estoy segura que solo es una fase mi Lord. —le dijo Morgana intentando mantener su rostro impasible. —Volverá a ser el mismo dentro de una semana o dos.

—No estoy ciego Morgana— replicó Uther, mirándola severamente. —Ha estado así desde hace varios meses y se que tu sabes algo al respecto.

—En realidad no me corresponde decírselo mi Lord. —Suspiró Morgana mientras se llevaba a los labios la copa de vino.

—Morgana— dijo Uther, con un tono que demandaba una explicación.

—Está bien. Su hijo esta sufriendo de mal de amores. —Le informó con prudencia dejando a un lado el hecho de que se trataba de otro hombre del cual se había enamorado el príncipe heredero.

—Debes estar equivocada— respondió el rey. —Arthur nunca ha estado enamorado de alguna dama.

—Eso es verdad— murmuró Morgana en voz baja.

—Debe haber algo más. —dijo Uther seguro. —Mi hijo ni siquiera ha mostrado interés en las mujeres. Él solo piensa en los combates y la cacería. A pesar de que tendrá que buscar una prometida pronto. Sabes Morgana, tú serías realmente una hermosa reina.

—Mi Lord, Arthur y yo somos amigos demasiados cercanos como un hermano y una hermana, para considerar casarnos— le dijo Morgana rápidamente.

—Si, si yo lo veo también de esa forma— Uther concordó aunque estaba claramente en desacuerdo.

—¿Qué pasaría si Arthur no se casara?— preguntó Morgana tentativamente.

—Bien, él debe hacerlo— dijo Uther con la boca llena de carne de cerdo. —Es el futuro rey y deberá engendrar un heredero para continuar la línea Pendragon.

—Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si Arthur ya se enamoró de alguien?— preguntó Morgana. —De una persona que ama con todo su corazón, alguien que podría hacerlo realmente feliz, pero que no pudiese darle un hijo.

—Entonces tendría que preñar a otra mujer— le respondió Uther —La línea Pendragon debe continuar, pero si ya encontró a alguien que realmente lo ama, como yo lo estuve de su madre, no le negaría esa dicha.

—¿Por lo tanto, mientras Arthur encuentre a alguien que lleve a su hijo, el podría estar con la persona que ama?— preguntó nuevamente Morgana solo para dejar las cosas más claras.

—Sería lo justo— dijo Uther— ¿Por qué preguntas tal cosa?

—Sin ninguna razón en particular— le contestó y antes de que terminara de cenar se disculpó para levantarse de la mesa.

Uther observó a su protegida salir del salón y se puso a pensar en su plática. Todo indicaba que Arthur estaba enamorado. Si el rey estaba en los cierto, esa persona era incapaz de darle a su hijo un heredero y probablemente esa era la razón por lo que Arthur estaba tan deprimido últimamente.

Levantándose de la mesa, Uther atravesó el castillo dirigiéndose hacia los aposentos de sus hijos. Cuando entró en estos, vio a su hijo acompañado por la sirvienta de Morgana.

—Deseo hablar con mi hijo en privado— le dijo a la chica de piel oscura.

Gwen se inclinó en señal de respeto y después abandonó la habitación rápidamente.

—¿Qué sucede padre?— preguntó Arturo.

—¿Quién es esa chica?— cuestionó Uther mirando a la puerta por donde la sirvienta había pasado. —¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Guinevere— Arturo respondió confundido.

—¿Es ella la causa por la que has estado tan apagado?— preguntó el rey.

—¿Qué? Yo no estoy apagado— Negó Arturo.

—No creas que puedes mentirme hijo— le dijo Uther. —El reino entero puede ver que no eres tu mismo. Morgana misma tiene la impresión que estas sufriendo por mal de amores.

El príncipe agachó su cabeza y eso fue todo lo que necesito su padre para confirmarlo.

—Ya veo que es cierto— dijo Uther causando que Arturo levantara la cabeza rápidamente intentado infructuosamente mantenerse sereno. —¿Qué doncella ha roto tu corazón?

—No es exactamente eso— respondió Arthur, después de todo Merlín no era ninguna doncella, por lo cual no podía decirle eso a su padre.

—Creo saber lo que esta sucediendo aquí— le dijo Uther a su hijo, mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros y le dedicaba una sonrisa rara. —Estás enamorado de Guinevere.

—¿Qué?— Arturo palideció. —Eso es ridículo.

—Esta bien, puedes admitirlo— dijo Uther sin dejarle de sonreír. —Estoy seguro que es una joven extraordinaria que ha ganado tu afecto.

—Pero… pero— El príncipe farfulló.

—Si en verdad estás enamorado de esa chica, por supuesto que te daré mi beneplácito para que te cases con ella. — Uther continuó hablando, sin darse cuenta que su hijo comenzaba a ponerse de color verde. —Sin embargo, sólo podrás casarte con Guinevere con la condición que encuentres una mujer de noble cuna para producir un heredero.

—No quiero un heredero— Arturo protestó mientras en su mente se creaba la imagen de un niño corriendo y gritando con su espada, causando estragos en el castillo, con Morgana sonriendo al fondo y alentando al futuro rey.

—Por supuesto que aun no— Uther acordaba. —Pero en algunos años estoy seguro que estarás listo para asumir la paternidad. Así que ¿Cuándo piensas casarte con la joven Guinevere?.

Con un ruido sordo, Arthur cayó desmayado al suelo.

En Ealdor, Merlín estaba trabajando en los campos de cultivo, el sol ardiente caía sobre su espalda de tal manera haciéndolo sudar. No muy alejada, su madre Hunith también estaba trabajando arduamente, junto con otros aldeanos.

—Merlín— lo llamó Hunith, al observar como su hijo estaba trabajando fuertemente. —Ve más lento, estas esforzándote demasiado.

—Estoy bien madre— insistió, mientras continuó trabajando desesperadamente para mantener su mente alejada de cierto imbécil real.

Desde que eligió abandonar Camelot y regresar a Ealdor, no había pasado un día sin que la mente de Merlín se ocupara de pensar en el príncipe. Cada noche el hermoso rostro de Arthur aparecía en sus sueños. Eran esas veces cuando en el sueño de Merlín lo sentía tan real y tan vivido que a veces creía que había regresado a los brazos de su príncipe. Pero cuando llegaba el día y despertaba en el suelo de la casa de su madre, sentía una y otra vez que había perdido a Arthur.

Esos eran los momentos cuando Merlín consideraba fuertemente regresar a Camelot, pero el siempre lograba convencerse así mismo que lo mejor era quedarse en Ealdor.

La vida era mucho más sencilla en su villa natal que el ritmo frenético que Camelot tenía. Fuera de ese sitio, el no había tenido la necesidad de seguir viviendo en un constante miedo de que el rey Uther pudiese descubrir sus poderes y sentenciarlo a muerte. Tampoco tenía que lidiar con los enigmas tontos del dragón.

Aun así el joven brujo extrañaba a Camelot demasiado. Extrañaba a sus amigos, Gaius, Gwen y Morgana. Pero más que a todo, extrañaba a Arthur Pendragon.

Echaba de menos la forma en que discutían, la manera en que Arthur caminaba, como se iluminaba su rostro cuando ganaba un torneo o había tenido una buena caza, como brillaba el sol en su cabello rubio, dándole esos tonos dorados, sus ojos azules y labios suaves que los hacia ver tan besable. En resumen echaba de menos todo lo relacionado con el príncipe.

—Se que los extrañas— le dijo Hunith, provocando que su hijo abandonara sus pensamientos. —¿Por qué no dejas de auto castigarte y solo regresas a Camelot?

—No estoy autocastigándome— objetó Merlín. —Y no puedo regresar. Mi vida esta ahora aquí, es lo mejor.

—Merlín soy tu madre— apuntó Hunith. —No puedes ocultarme como te sientes realmente. Amas a Arthur. De hecho yo diría que durante todo este tiempo, separados ha hecho que lo ames más. En realidad no eres feliz aquí. Despertarte cada día y colocar una sonrisa falsa en tu cara, no va a cambiar para nada eso. Regresa a él hijo; te necesita tanto como tu a él.

—Probablemente ni siquiera me extraña— replicó Merlín, mientras continuaba con su trabajo. —Ya probablemente me olvido del todo y continúo con su vida.

—Honestamente no puedes creer eso— dijo Hunith a su hijo y lo obligó a dejar de cosechar. —Probablemente pase la mayor parte de su tiempo deprimido mirando por la ventana, esperando que de un momento a otro atravieses las puertas de la ciudad.

Merlín no respondió, permitió que su madre lo condujera de nuevo a su casita y lo llevara hacia la mesa para que se sentara. Suspirando dejó caer su cabeza sobre la superficie de esta, mientras su madre le hacia tomar agua. Levantó su cabeza y la inclinó hacia atrás para luego verter todo el líquido en su garganta, apenas le tomó gusto, nada le agradaba desde que había visto por última vez a Arthur.

A medida que hechicero se sintió descansado, se encontró pensando de nuevo en el príncipe, su madre mientras tanto doblaba cuidadosamente todas sus pertenencias en un saco, para después colocarlo frente a él.

—Sólo vete Merlín— le dijo. —Permítete ser feliz por una vez en tu vida.

—No, no puedo regresar— dijo, mientras la miraba con miedo, como si pudiera todo salir mal.

—Merlín deja de ser tan terco— suspiró exasperada Hunith. —Eres mi único hijo y no voy a ver como día tras día caes más profundamente en depresión.

—¿Así que vas a echarme?— preguntó incrédulo Merlín.

—Estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer con el fin que puedas ser feliz de nueva cuenta— le respondió.

—Regresar a Camelot no resolverá todo por arte de magia. —razonó Merlín. —Por lo que se Arthur seguramente me ha olvidado o tal vez ni siquiera quiera verme. Todo estará mucho mejor si me quedo.

—Al menos ve a Camelot por unos pocos días— dijo Hunith. —Visita a Gaius y a tus amigos, habla con Arthur y dile como te sientes. Si después de esos días tú aún quieres regresar, entonces serás bienvenido de nuevo. Pero si finalmente quieres abrir los ojos y dejar de ser un idiota, podrás quedarte por siempre ahí y ser feliz con Arthur.

—En realidad no quiero…— trató de decir Merlín, pero Hunith que ya había metido todas sus pertenencias en un saco se lo dio y lo empujó hasta la puerta.

Afortunadamente para Merlín, el tiempo fue agradable en su largo camino de vuelta a Camelot. Se detuvo para pasar la noche y acampó bajo las estrellas antes de emprender el resto del viaje a la mañana siguiente.

Después de un sencillo almuerzo, el magnifico castillo apareció ante su vista haciéndose más grande con cada paso que daba, acercándose a Camelot y mucho más importante acercándose a Arthur.

Con cada paso que daba, Merlín desesperadamente quería girar y alejarse corriendo en dirección opuesta, aun así sus pies aceleraron la caminata para llegar a Camelot antes de ceder a sus instintos primarios.

Entonces cuando pasó los muros de Camelot el deseo de huir fue dominado por el de ver a su príncipe otra vez.

Se abrió paso entre la gente del pueblo, una sonrisa comenzó lentamente a aparecer en su rostro al pensar en unos ojos azules y un cabello rubio. Estaba prácticamente en la escalera del castillo cuando escuchó a dos caballeros platicar.

—Arthur se va a casar— dijo el primer caballero en tono bajo, entonces Merlín se congeló en el acto y agudizó su oído para escuchar la conversación.

—¿Y quien será su esposa?— preguntó el segundo caballero. —¿Lady Morgana?

—No— El primer caballero negó— Su sirvienta, Guinevere.

Las palabras susurradas resonaron fuertemente en el oído del brujo y las lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar con salir de sus ojos, se giró para alejarse rápidamente del castillo y lo más importante lejos de Arthur.

Continuará…

Arima chan

_Espero sus comentarios, para quienes no han visto la serie la pueden encontrar en series yonkis o en series 21 hasta la tercera temporada…_

_Por cierto si leyeron el anterior fic de Amar a un Príncipe se darán cuenta que ahora respeté los nombres y títulos en su idioma original, no se que opinen. _

_Otro aviso es que la historia ya esta en su totalidad traducida así que las actualizaciones serán de manera continua. _


	2. Chapter 2 Una muy confundida Gwen

**Capitulo 2. Una muy confundida Gwen.**

Alarmados por la expresión furiosa en el rostro pálido del chico, la gente del pueblo se apartaba a toda prisa del camino de Merlín cuando este huía hábilmente del castillo. Estaba devastado por la noticia de la próxima boda de Arthur por lo cual no prestó atención por donde caminaba hasta que chocó con una muy confundida Gwen.

—¿Merlín?— trató de confirmar, no podía creer que fuera él. —¡Has vuelto!— exclamó jubilosa a la vez que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

El abrazo no le fue de vuelto. Al darse cuenta de la falta de respuesta por parte del chico, se apartó y lo miró con sus ojos color chocolate.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Gwen.

—Felicidades— dijo Merlín forzando su voz para que sonara natural. —Espero que serán muy felices juntos.

—No entiendo— dijo Gwen confundida. —¿Feliz con quién? ¿De que estas hablando?

—Por favor Gwen, no pretendas no saber— replicó Merlín. —Escuche a los caballeros hablando de eso. Quizás incluso venga a verlos y visitarlos por la boda.

—¿Boda? ¿Quién se casa?— preguntó Gwen.

—No tienes que mentir para proteger mis sentimientos Gwen— dijo Merlín, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el camino. —Soy capaz de soportar la verdad. Siempre supe que llegaría el día en que Arthur se tendría que casar.

—¿Arthur se casará?— preguntó Gwen asombrada. —Eso no puede ser verdad. Estuve con él antes y me estaba diciendo lo mucho que esta esperándote incluso estaba pensando en irte a visitar a Ealdor con la esperanza de que cambiaras de opinión y le dieras otra oportunidad.

—Bien, si eso dijo él, ¿Entonces por qué va a casarse contigo?— replicó Merlín.

—¿Conmigo?— preguntó Gwen mientras abría sus ojos sorprendida, antes de sujetarse la cabeza y caer al suelo desmayada.

—¿Gwen?— le llamó Merlín, en su voz había un ligero tono de pánico, se agacho hasta quedar junto a la chica. Le dio una ligera palmada en el rostro con la esperanza de que despertara. Segundos después abrió los ojos. —¿Estás bien? ¿Cuántos dedos tengo?.

Merlín tenía frente a su rostro tres dedos, pero para Gwen que todo era borroso, le pareció como si tuviera doce.

—Te llevare con Gaius— dijo Merlín cuando escuchó que lanzaba un gemido de dolor.

El joven brujo aseguró su bolsa a su hombro antes de levantar a Gwen en sus brazos de la misma manera que levantan a las novias y la llevaba hacia los aposentos del medico.

—¡Merlín!— exclamó Gaius mientras accidentalmente derribaba una pila de libros.

—Hola Gaius— le saludó cortésmente Merlín, antes de colocar a Gwen en el diván. —Gwen se desmayó y pensé primero en asegurarme que esta bien.

—Estoy bien— replicó la chica mientras hacia el intento de ponerse de pie.

—Nunca esta de más, déjame revisarte— dijo Gaius forzándola a sentarse nuevamente y poder checarla. —Te ves bien por el momento. ¿Qué causo este desmayo en primer lugar?

—Merlín me dijo algo que escuchó, un rumor ridículo sobre que Arthur y yo nos casaremos— respondió Gwen sonando aun confundida por todo ese embrollo.

—¡Oh, felicitaciones!— le dijo Gaius con una sonrisa.

—No es cierto Gaius— respondió inmediatamente Gwen. —Yo no me voy a casar con Arthur.

—¿Entonces, con quien te vas a casar entonces?— Gaius preguntó de manera amistosamente.

—No me voy a casar con nadie— dijo rápidamente.

—¿Entonces con quien se casa Arthur?— cuestionó Gaius frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión.

—Gwen al parecer— dijo Merlín sin poder ocultar el dolor en su voz.

—Pero creí que habías dicho que no te casabas con Arthur— dijo Gaius mirando a Gwen.

—¡Que no lo hare!— respondió ella sonando ya molesta y desesperada.

—¿Entonces, quién se va a casar con quien?— preguntó Gaius, rascándose la cabeza.

—Nadie se va a casar con nadie— dijo Morgana desde el marco de la puerta. —Hola Merlín— le saludó sin parecer sorprendida de verlo ahí. —Uther me preguntó porque Arthur estaba tan deprimido últimamente. Yo le dije que tenía mal de amores. Entonces él fue a hablar con Arthur y Gwen estaba ahí cuando llegó a su habitación. Uther sacó la conclusión de que Gwen era la persona de quien Arthur estaba enamorado, por lo cual le dio su consentimiento para casarse con ella; de ahí supongo que un caballero escuchó la noticia y corrió la voz.

—Espera, ¿Entonces Arthur no se casará con Gwen?— preguntó Merlín.

—Por supuesto que no— dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

—¡Oh!, bien… eso es bueno— murmuró Merlín débilmente.

—Supongo que si estas aquí, es porque te vas a quedar— dijo Morgana a la vez que señalaba su costal.

—Solo será por un día o dos— respondió rápidamente Merlín. —Solo vine a visitar. ¿Está todo bien contigo Gaius?

Tu sabes que siempre serás bienvenido aquí Merlín— le dijo el viejo medico con una sonrisa. —La próxima vez que decidas solo irte y dejarme, sería bueno que al menos me dijeras adiós.

—De acuerdo. Lo siento Gaius— se disculpó tímidamente Merlín.

—¿Cuando verás a Arthur?— preguntó Gwen.

—No creo que lo haga— respondió. —Le será más fácil si él no sabe que estoy aquí.

—¡Oh Merlín! ¡No puedes hacerle esto!— se opuso inmediatamente Morgana. —Eso no es justo tanto para él como para ti y lo sabes. Ha sido tan infeliz sin ti, lo menos que puedes hacer es hablar con él.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?— preguntó Gaius a los jóvenes, sintiéndose fuera de la platica.

Es una larga y corta historia a la vez; Merlín y Arthur están enamorados uno del otro. —explicó Morgana, los ojos del medico se agrandaron cómicamente. —Pero ambos son tan orgullosos y obstinados que no quieren darle una oportunidad a su relación.

—¿Merlín y Arthur enamorados?— repitió Gaius en estado de shock. —¿Entonces por qué Arthur se iba a casar con Gwen?

Los tres adolescentes suspiraron frustrados antes de que Morgana explicara una vez más que lo del matrimonio fue un malentendido.

Una vez que Merlín había acomodado sus cosas en su antiguo cuarto, regresó a la habitación principal y se sentó en la mesa.

—Tienes que ir a ver a Arthur— le dijo Morgana.

—No puedo— respondió en un susurro Merlín.

—Bien—dijo Morgana mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. —Creo que voy a enviarlo a verte aquí.

—¿Qué?, ¡No, Morgana por favor!— le rogó Merlín levantándose de un salto.

—O me das tu promesa de que irás a verlo o lo mando acá— dijo resuelta Morgana.

De pronto Merlín entendió porque Arthur encontraba a esa hermosa mujer tan exasperante. Dejando escapar un gemido de angustia, asintió con la cabeza en señal de derrota antes de hundirse en la silla.

—Está bien iré a verlo. —dijo

—Perfecto— dijo sonriente Morgana— Vámonos Gwen.

Las dos chicas se fueron y Merlín por un momento se preguntó si Gaius no conocería algún hechizo para ellas, nada serio, solo algo que hiciera que se les cayera un poco el cabello.

—No— le dijo Gaius de manera autoritaria, como si hubiese leído la mente del joven brujo. —No debes hacerles lo que estas pensando.

—¿Cuál es el provecho de le magia sino puede usarse para una pequeña venganza personal y diversión?— cuestionó Merlín.

—Tu don no es un juguete Merlín. —le sermoneó. —Por otro lado, Morgana tiene razón. Debes ir y ver a Arthur; asumo que por eso Hunith te envió de regreso.

—Así es— Merlín aceptó.—Pero ¿de que serviría? Incluso si… incluso si aun me ama… no hay manera de que podamos estar juntos, se que no la hay. Uther nunca permitiría tal cosa. El darle el consentimiento para casarse con Gwen es una cosa, pero darle permiso para tener por pareja a un hombre y luego brujo, es algo que jamás permitirá.

—Uther no sabe que eres mago— apuntó Gaius

—Sin embargo no puede dejar de notar que soy un hombre— respondió Merlín. —Seamos realista, nunca voy a poder estar de esta manera con Arthur, no de la manera que yo quiero.

—Quizás no— Gaius estuvo de acuerdo tristemente. —Pero nunca sabrás si te quedas sentado ahí, sino que tienes que levantarte y pelear por tu amor.

—Pelear por mi amor, podría causarme la muerte— le dijo Merlín. —Me gusta mi cabeza donde esta, así que muchas gracias. No quiero que me la corten.

—Si le suplicas bien, quizás el Rey pueda mandarte a quemar— bromeó Gaius.

—No se que hacer Gaius— confesó Merlín. —Tal vez debería regresar a Ealdor ahora mismo.

—Si te atreves a hacer tal cosa, Morgana iría por ti y te traería de nuevo pateando y gritando. —le dijo Gaius.

Merlín palideció visiblemente ante tal pensamiento, era exactamente lo que Morgana haría. En realidad no tenía elección. Si intentaba huir una Morgana furiosa lo perseguiría. Si continuaba negándose a ir a verlo, Morgana le diría al príncipe Arthur que él estaba ahí y por supuesto este vendría a verlo. Su única opción era que el mismo fuese con Arthur por voluntad propia, aunque esa idea le aterraba, aunque jamás tanto como sería enfrentar a la ira de Morgana.

—Voy a ir a verle mañana— dijo en voz alta Merlín, decidido. — Una buena noche de descanso puede ayudarme a estar preparado para saber que decirle. Creo que me bañaré primero.

Se movió por la habitación, apresurándose a llenar la tina para poder lavarse y quitarse toda la suciedad de trabajar en los campos desde que regreso de Ealdor. Una vez que se secó, se fue al dormitorio y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro, mientras trataba de ensayar que le diría a Arthur al día siguiente.

Cuando llegó la noche se acostó a dormir y aun Merlín no tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle. Supuso que tendría que improvisar, sin duda haría el ridículo en el proceso. Sin embargo si tenía suerte, el mundo podría acabarse antes del amanecer.

Sin embargo, la mala suerte quiso que Merlín despertase y descubriera que Camelot aun estaba de pie y el mundo no se había acabado. Gimiendo frustrado, salió de la cama y rebuscó entre sus pertenencias antes de sacar sus mejores ropas, no había razón para no verse bien, después de todo.

Amarró su pañuelo alrededor de su cuello antes de salir de su dormitorio para encontrar a Gaius sentado frente a la mesa con el desayuno. Merlín se sentó con su mentor y desayunó lentamente durante unos minutos. Después se las arregló para tragarse prácticamente de un bocado, no podía soportar más la espera.

—Solo relájate Merlín— le aconsejó Gaius. —Arthur estará feliz de verte.

Merlín asintió en silencio sin realmente prestar atención a nada de lo que dijo el médico. En realidad estaba comenzando a pensar en huir, el ser perseguido por Morgana no era tan mala idea.

El joven brujo, prolongó lo más posible de tiempo lo inevitable, pero Gaius lo obligo a salir de su casa. Caminó tan lentamente como pudo, Merlín se dio paso al castillo, hacia las habitaciones de Arthur. A medida que subía las escaleras que conducía a los aposentos del príncipe pensó seriamente en caerse, quizás cuando cayera encontraría su muerte, pero con su suerte estaba seguro que Morgana podría de alguna manera contactar a su espíritu y gritarle porque había hecho tal cosa.

Sus piernas temblaban mientras caminaba por los pasillos y sentía que su estomago continuada dando vueltas desde que salió de la casa de Gaius. En cuanto a su valentía parecía haberse quedado en algún lugar de Ealdor, tal vez debería regresar sin ver a Arthur.

Con la boca seca y su corazón latiendo violentamente, Merlín se detuvo delante de la puerta ya familiar del cuarto de Arthur. Se quedó inmóvil por un largo tiempo mirando los dibujos de la madera.

Al otro lado, en la habitación Arhur detuvo su ejercicio de esgrimir su espada en el aire enfrentando un enemigo invisible. Por razones desconocidas su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y una sensación de cosquilleo le recorrió toda la columna. En silencio colocó su espada en el piso y se acercó a la puerta de su dormitorio.

El príncipe comenzó a respirar rápidamente mientras levantaba su mano y la colocaba contra la superficie de madera de la puerta, sin saber que Merlín realizaba sus mismas acciones como un reflejo del otro lado.

Cuando los chicos colocaron sus manos sobre la puerta dejaron escapar una exclamación asombrada, mientras su corazón regresaba su latir a la velocidad normal. Al mismo tiempo colocaron las palmas de sus manos contra la madera.

Una sensación de calor se extendió tanto al príncipe como al brujo antes de esparcirse por el resto de sus cuerpos. Un poco después, tanto Merlín como Arthur colocaron su frente contra la puerta.

Nervioso, Merlín quito las manos de la puerta y dio un paso atrás sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerlo enteramente.

Merlín levanto su puño dispuesto a tocar la puerta ante de perder su sangre fría y dejar caer su mano sin fuerza a su costado.

En el interior de sus aposentos, Arthur miró la manija esperando que girara y diera el paso para que alguien entrara, pero al mismo tiempo no podía esperar nada en absoluto. Después de unos cuantos minutos el rubio le dio la espalda a la puerta y caminó hacia su ventana abierta.

Escucho el inconfundible sonido de la puerta que se abría, aún así el príncipe no giró la cabeza. Merlín cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de el y caminó despacio a través de la estancia hasta colocarse a las espaldas del otro chico. Envolvió con sus brazos la cintura del rubio y apoyo la barbilla en el hombro de este.

—Hola Arthur— Saludó.

Continuará…

Arima chan


	3. Chapter 3 Cuando Gwen ve la tristeza

**Capitulo 3. Cuando Gwen ve la tristeza.**

El príncipe cerró sus ojos y lanzó un suspiró profundo al escuchar el hermoso sonido de la voz de Merlín.

—Te extrañé— susurró a la vez que abría otra vez sus ojos y giraba su cuello para poder mirar al mago.

—También te extrañé— Admitió Merlín, mientras Arthur se giraba dentro del abrazo para estar frente a frente.

—¿Estas… estas aquí para quedarte?— le preguntó Arthur.

—Solo de visita— replicó Merlín mirando el piso para no ver la sombra de dolor que sabía se haría presente en los ojos del otro chico. —Tengo la intención de regresar a Ealdor en la tarde o mañana en la mañana.

Arthur quiso rebatirle esa decisión al chico de cabello negro, rogarle, golpearlo, incluso encerrarlo en el calabozo, cualquier cosa para que se quedara. Pero se contuvo y simplemente agachó la cabeza en señal de resignación.

Acercó a su cuerpo lo más posible al joven mago, desesperado por aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía con él. Sujetó la cabeza de Merlín con ambas manos para comenzar a besar delicadamente toda la cara de Merlín, con el fin de memorizar el rostro amado. Por último buscó los labios de Merlín y ambos se besaron apasionadamente, lenguas batallando, atrapadas entre si dejando escapar solo gemidos.

El príncipe sintió algo húmedo sobre su piel y finalizó el beso, solo para darse cuenta que eran lágrimas, aunque no estaba seguro a quien pertenecían, si eran de él o de Merlín, incluso de ambos.

Dos pares de ojos azules se observaron dándose cuenta que ambos estaban anegados por las lágrimas, estaban llorando en silencio. Arthur levantó su mano para llevarla hacia el rostro de Merlín y suavemente limpiar las lágrimas con su pulgar. Una vez más no era que no hubiese nada que decirse, pero no tuvieron la osadía de perturbar su silencio.

Esto fue divertido, porque hace pocos meses, cuando Merlín estuvo cazando con Arthur sus silencios eran insoportables, pero aquí y ahora, el brujo le dio la bienvenida a la ausencia del sonido y supo porque Gaius apreciaba tanto la tranquilidad.

Necesitaban hacer algo, pero no se atrevían a interrumpir su encuentro con una plática, el príncipe se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar los labios del brujo de nuevo. Con los brazos de cada uno alrededor del otro, se besaron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sus manos descendieron hasta el trasero de Merlín, Arthur se dirigió hasta su cama, sin romper ni un momento el beso con Merlín. Sintió cuando el colchón golpeó la parte trasera de sus rodillas, sentándose para jalar a Merlín a su regazo.

Ambos se separaron, sus respiraciones eran pesadas peleando por hacer entrar aire a sus pulmones. Muy pronto el rubio volvió a besar al chico de cabello negro. Sus manos desaparecieron bajo la túnica del hechicero y sus dedos acariciaron parte de la cadera y rozar ese estomago plano, después sus pulgares subieron para acariciar ligeramente los pezones de Merlín, haciéndolo gemir dentro del beso.

Arthur sonrió ligeramente antes de poner distancia entre sus labios con el fin de quitarle la ropa a su antiguo criado. Merlín mientras tanto no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le quitó la túnica a Arthur y colocarla en el piso. Con suma delicadeza, Arthur deslizo sus dedos por la columna vertebral de Merlín dejando un rastro ardiente en su recorrido. Sus bocas se volvieron a juntar ansiosas, entonces la mano de Arthur acarició la espalda de Merlín antes de colocarla en el hombro de este y luego bajarla para recorrer su torso. Su ex asistente se estremeció de placer echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que esta casi tocara el piso, entonces el príncipe depositó besos suaves sobre la piel expuesta.

Sus labios encontraron el camino directo hacia el pezón izquierdo de Merlín, mordiéndolo suavemente, provocando que Merlín gimiera de placer antes de enderezarse de nuevo. Se volvieron a besar, mientras Arthur se giró de tal manera para dejar a Merlín de espaldas sobre su cama y con él encima de este.

El príncipe metió su lengua en el ombligo de Merlín haciéndole reír al provocarle cosquillas. Arthur subió hasta su cuello y desató el pañuelo del cuello de su criado para entonces inclinarse para lamer y besar la garganta del chico pálido.

Merlín nuevamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle al príncipe un mejor acceso a su cuello el cual aprovechó muy bien. Las manos de Arthur se deslizaron hasta la cintura de los pantalones de Merlín y lentamente comenzó a desatar el cordel, cuando unos gritos histéricos pertenecientes a Gwen y Morgana atravesaron su puerta.

—¡Arthur, Arthur ven pronto!— gritó agudamente Morgana.

Los dos chicos se separaron al instante y se colocaron a toda prisa sus vestimentas. Arthur tomó su espada antes de salir a auxiliar a las dos chicas aterrorizadas en los aposentos de Morgana.

—¿Qué sucedió?— se preguntó ansiosamente Arthur, mientras se dirigía hacia la recamara de Morgana, buscando la causa de que las mujeres estuviesen tan asustadas.

—¡Oh Sire, es horrible!— dijo Gwen, mientras Morgana y ella se aferraban una a la otra.

—¿Qué sucedió?— repitió Arthur con voz alterada en busca que cualquier indicio de peligro.

—¡Oh! ¡Allá!— contestó Morgana mientras señalaba una esquina de su tocador.

Las dos chicas se apartaron a un rincón donde permanecieron abrazadas, el príncipe sintió una punzada de miedo al acercarse al lugar que Morgana había señalado.

—Se cuidadoso— le previno Gwen.

—No le dejes escapar— dijo Morgana.

Con pasos cuidadosos y medidos, Arthur se encaminó hasta el sitio esperando ver a una criatura horrenda y altamente peligrosa. En su lugar se encontró con una telaraña que en esos momentos fungía como el hogar una araña grande, gorda y muy jugosa.

—¿Una araña?— Arthur cuestionó condescendiente. —¿Armaron un gran alboroto por una araña?

—¡Oh, deja de burlarte de nosotros y deshazte de eso!— sollozó Morgana.

Rodando los ojos, Arthur dejó a un lado su espada antes de atrapar el arácnido entre sus manos. Entonces camino hacia las dos chicas quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a gritar y huir hacia la puerta. Riendo divertido mantuvo la araña en su mano y salió tras ellas.

—¡Este pobre animal probablemente más asustado que ustedes!— les gritó Arthur mientras corrían por las escalera para luego dirigirse hacia un corredor.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?— El rey preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia ellos. —Escuché gritos

—¡Uther, haz que se detenga!— le suplicó Morgana, mientras ella y Gwen se escondían detrás del rey.

—Es solo una pequeña araña— dijo Arthur bromista, acercándose blandiendo sus manos con la araña hacia las chicas.

Volvieron a gritar, Morgana casi se sube encima del rey, quien dio un paso hacia su hijo, dándole una mirada desaprobatoria.

—Deja de molestar a las chicas— Le reprendió Uther. —Solo deshazte de la araña.

—No dejas que me divierta— Arthur se quejó antes de retirar a la araña, obedeciendo a su padre la colocó fuera de la ventana del corredor.

—Pagaras por esto Arthur Pendragon— Lo amenazó Morgana, cuando ella pasó junto a él aplastó su pie con su talón deliberadamente.

—¡Ouch!— se quejó Arthur, mientras Morgana y Gwen se alejaban. —¡Padre! ¿Has visto lo que acaba de hacerme?

—Deja de quejarte Arthur, eres un príncipe— le dijo Uther. —Y es tu culpa que Morgana se haya molestado.

—¿Por qué siempre estas de su lado?— Arthur replicó.

—Solo es cuando mi hijo se está comportando como un imbécil— respondió el rey sin rodeos, le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hijo. —Tienes que empezar a actuar de acuerdo a tu edad y madurar o la joven Guinivere no te querrá como esposo.

—¿Padre cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no estoy enamorado de Guinivere?— dijo Arthur exasperado. —Estoy enamorado de alguien más…— Detuvo su lengua unos segundos antes de mencionar el nombre Merlín.

—¿Alguien más?— cuestionó Uther —Bien, entonces ¿Quién es la dama?

—Es… yo… no lo entenderías— respondió Arthur. —No lo entenderías.

—Pruébame— Uther replicó, mientras su hijo y él caminaban por el pasillo.

Durante unos segundos, el príncipe consideró seriamente decirle a su padre que estaba enamorado de Merlín, un hombre y mago por añadidura; de solo imaginarse la expresión de su rey, mejor guardó silencio porque el sabía las consecuencias que acarrearía tal confesión.

—Esta bien sino quieres decirme— dijo Uther cuando su hijo no respondió. — Pero espero que pronto puedas hacerlo.

Cuando Arthur logró escapar de su padre, regresó a su habitación sólo para descubrir que Merlín se había ido. Dio la media vuelta para correr a los aposentos de Gaius, con la esperanza de encontrar al chico ahí. Sin embargo, cuando Gaius lo invitó a pasar se quedó decepcionado. No había rastro de Merlín.

—Se fue de nuevo ¿cierto?— preguntó Arthur mirando al medico.

—Me temo que si— respondió Gaius con tristeza.

El príncipe rubio, caminó alrededor del pueblo para ver si aun estaba por ahí, pero no lo encontró, sin más remedio tuvo que regresar a su recamara con una gran tristeza, durante su camino pateó los muros del castillo, de manera que cuando llegó a sus aposentos tenía adolorido su pie derecho.

Arthur se desplomó en su cama boca abajo y su mano de pronto encontró el pañuelo de Merlín. Lo cogió con fuerza en su mano, entonces ya no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas que corrieron libres por su rostro. Había perdido de nuevo al hombre que amaba. ¡Oh! ¿por qué tenía que doler tanto amar a un brujo?, se preguntó.

Un suave golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su miseria e inmediatamente se limpió las lagrimas, antes de abrirla para revelar a Gwen. Pese a los esfuerzos del príncipe por desaparecer todo el rastro de lágrimas, la doncella morena, vio el dolor en las facciones del príncipe.

—¿Sire?— preguntó cautelosa. —¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez?

—Se fue nuevamente— respondió Arthur, sabiendo que ella entendería a que se refería. El príncipe cerró la puerta suavemente ante ella, antes de que una nueva ola de lágrimas brotara de sus ojos mientras se arrastraba de nuevo a su cama con el pañuelo rojo de Merlín aun aferrado con fuerza en su puño.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Gwen pudo escuchar los sollozos del príncipe. Sintió una gran compasión por él, se giró y regresó con su señora, dejando a Arthur sacar su angustia y miseria.

Continuará….

iArima chan /i

Si, si, lo se quieren golpear a Merlín, yo también quise hacerlo, incluso no se porque Arthur mejor no lo encerró en el calabozo, yo lo hubiese hecho. Jajajajajaja


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Ahora, quien ama a Gwen?

**Capitulo 4.¿Ahora quien ama a Gwen?**

Había viajado únicamente unas diez millas lejos de Camelot, cuando Merlín se dio cuenta lo mucho que ya extrañaba al príncipe. Cada paso que se alejaba más de Arthur era más difícil a comparación de los primeros que dio cuando aun estaba en los aposentos del príncipe. Y ahora que viajaba de regreso a Ealdor, se sentía más solo que nunca.

Había sido un error regresar a Camelot. Durante los últimos meses cuando estuvo en Ealdor, se las había arreglado para mantenerse ocupado de tal manera que no había tenido tiempo para pensar en el príncipe. Ahora que lo había vuelto a ver y había probado nuevamente la felicidad, se alejaba nuevamente de ella. ¿Por qué su madre le insistió en volver para ver a Arthur? Nada bueno había salido de esa corta visita. El único resultado de ese viaje fue que tanto él como el príncipe volvieran a sufrir una angustia agónica.

El joven brujo se detuvo para recargarse en el tronco de un árbol deslizándose hasta quedar sentado, dejando en el proceso caer su bolsa en el piso. Se frotó el hombro donde las correas de esta se le hundieron, después de nos minutos miró a su alrededor.

No había nada particularmente llamativo por ahí. De hecho el paraje era más bien aburrido. Era solo pastos, hileras de árboles con cortezas color marrón y hojas verdes, ante sus ojos azules todos eran iguales, la vereda para transitar sucia de lodo y una gran roca cualquiera que sobresalía del suelo.

Sin tener nada mejor que hacer, Merlín se levantó y en cuatro pasos largos llegó hasta un pequeño cruce de veredas. Se agachó hasta que su rostro quedó a nivel de la roca, donde leyó algo que estaba grabado en la piedra.

_Igraine_

_Este es el sitio donde te encontré por primera vez_

_También donde te besé por primera vez_

_Y ahora te pregunto si quieres casarte conmigo_

_Te amo_

Merlín finalizó de leer la inscripción y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Las palabras eran un poco irregulares aparentemente fueron tallados con una daga. Y aunque no lo dijera, Merlín estaba seguro que el mensaje fue escrito por Uther hacia su esposa ya fallecida. No podría haberse imaginado que el rey era romántico. Se preguntó si alguna vez Arthur hubiera hecho algo parecido por él, si las cosas fuesen diferentes.

Alzó la mano con la intención de pasar sus dedos sobre el escrito pero titubeo y retiró su mano, eso era algo muy íntimo y privado, no quería echarlo a perder con su tacto. Sin embargo realizó un conjuro, susurrando entre dientes y sus ojos brillaron como el oro a la vez que movía su mano sobre la roca.

Después de leer lo que el mismo había creado con magia bajo el primer escrito regresó a sentarse junto al árbol. Cuando finalmente estaba en el piso se llevó instintivamente la mano a su cuello, sin encontrar lo que buscaba, entonces recordó que habías dejado su pañuelo en el cuarto de Arthur.

El aprendiz de hechicero suspiró y giró su cabeza en dirección donde estaría Camelot. Se quedó en esa misma posición durante un largo rato, solo reemprendió la marcha cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento alborotó su cabello y un escalofrío lo recorrió.

Merlín se levantó, cogiendo su mochila y colocándosela al hombro. Continuo su camino únicamente cuando se dio cuenta que había sentado con el único deseo de ver a Arthur aparecer en cualquier momento en el camino rogándole que regresara con él. Emprendió la marcha otra vez, pero antes giró su cabeza, pero no vio ninguna señal del príncipe, mejor dicho de nadie que viniera corriendo por el sendero para detenerlo y evitar que se fuera.

Un dolor agudo atravesó su corazón, pero aun así se forzó así mismo a continuar su marcha hacia Ealdor y a alejarse de Camelot.

Mientras tanto en Camelot, después de enterarse de la nueva huida de Merlín y de la tristeza de Arthur, Gwen le preguntaba a Lady Morgana lo que deberían hacer, la noble dama la escuchaba mientras se paseaba por su habitación.

—Tal vez no deberíamos hacer nada mi lady— Gwen le sugirió

—¿Cómo que no?— cuestionó Morgana otra vez. —Los dos se aman demasiado. No están destinados a estar separados. Mira lo miserable que Arthur ha sido desde su ausencia, sin duda Merlín debe estar igual de devastado.

—Es lo que decidieron ambos— señaló Gwen. —Como sus amigas debemos respetar su decisión.

—Por supuesto que no lo haré— dijo Morgana. —En realidad él esta siendo un completo idiota. Mejor dicho ambos lo están siendo.

—Eso es verdad— estuvo de acuerdo Gwen. —Y a mi me gustaría ver que ambos son felices, solo que como hacerlo, porque honestamente no se como podemos resolver esto.

—Debemos persuadir a Arthur que vaya tras Merlín— le dijo Morgana. —Entonces el podría convencer a Merlín de regresar.

—Me temo que Merlín es un cabeza dura y no querrá regresar— asentó Gwen. —Y Arthur es demasiado orgulloso para ir tras él.

—No podemos solo sentarnos y no hacer nada, mientras ambos se quedan con el corazón roto— protestó Morgana.

—No creo que tengamos opción— replicó Gwen. —Esto ya esta fuera de nuestras manos. Ellos son los que tienen que resolverlo.

Morgana suspiró, sabia que su amiga tenía razón. No había nada que pudieran hacer.

—¿Logró finalmente hacerle ver al rey, que Arthur y yo no vamos a casarnos? —Cambió Gwen de tema.

—Creo que si logre hacerle entender que tu no eres la receptora del amor de Arthur. —Le aseguró Morgana. —Es una verdadera lastima… habría sido una boda muy divertida.

—Es fácil decirlo para ti— dijo Gwen mientras la idea de estar casada con el príncipe le produjo un escalofrío.

—¿Crees que Merlín volverá nuevamente?— preguntó Morgana mientras ella se sentaba al borde de su cama.

—No lo se— aceptó Gwen. —Sólo puedo tener la esperanza que lo haga.

—Me temo que algo le llegue a pasar a Arthur— le confió Morgana. —Hace un par de noches tuve un sueño… una pesadilla.

—¿Una visión?— preguntó Gwen.

—No, solo una pesadilla, no una visión del futuro— le dijo Morgana. —Puede decirte que hay diferencia. Pero tengo miedo de que este sueño pueda convertirse en algo real en un futuro no lejano.

—No entiendo— replicó Gwen, frunciendo el ceño y sentándose junto a su señora.

—Soñé que Arthur se suicidaba— le explicó Morgana y su sirvienta jadeó asustada. —Arthur se arrojó desde lo alto del castillo, estrellándose y muriendo en el acto. Me preocupa que en su estado depresivo actual haya una posibilidad que ese pensamiento cruce por su cabeza y haga algo drástico. Es por eso que necesito que el y Merlín estén juntos. Cuando Merlín esta aquí Arthur es feliz.

—Dijiste que solo había sido un sueño Morgana— dijo Gwen con dulzura. —Estoy segura que solo será eso, un sueño. Arthur puede estar triste, pero no haría tal cosa.

—Me gustaría cree eso, pero no puedo estar completamente segura. —Morgana le respondió en un susurró. —A veces cuando veo su cara, cuando mira por la ventana, muchas ocasiones parece que él nada más pensara en saltar por ella.

—Tal vez debería hablar con él. —Le sugirió Gwen.

—¿De que me serviría platicar con él?— le preguntó Morgana mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

—No te preocupes mi Lady— le dijo Gwen mientras le daba un abrazo para confortarla. —Todo estará bien, estoy segura de ello. Los chicos no podrán mantenerse apartados por siempre. Tarde o temprano uno de ellos tomará la decisión de regresar con el otro y estarán juntos como debe ser.

Morgana sonrió ligeramente, pero no estaba convencida del todo. Le dio las gracias a Gwen por escuchar sus angustias, antes de que fuera al comedor para cenar con Uther y Arthur.

Cuando llegó Arthur ya estaba sentado a la mesa, este solo veía su plato, removiéndolo de un lado a otro, su rostro era triste; su padre lo observaba con expresión preocupada. Morgana se disculpó por la tardanza mientras tomaba su lugar.

—Levanta ese animo Arthur— dijo Uther— A Morgana y a mi, no nos gusta verte tan triste.

—No, no nos gusta. —Concordó Morgana. —A menos que se yo quien sea la causante de ese dolor por supuesto. —Añadió intentando sacarle una sonrisa al príncipe.

—Discúlpenme— dijo Arthur. —Tengo un mal día.

Los tres guardaron silencio; mientras Uther y Morgana comían sus alimentos, Arthur solamente removía su plato sin probar un solo bocado.

—Debes comer hijo— le dijo Uther después de un poco tiempo. —Necesitas mantener tus fuerzas

—No tengo hambre— respondió Arthur.

—Arthur, hay gente menos afortunada, la cual a duras penas come algo. No deberías despreciar y desperdiciar comida. — Le reprendió Morgana.

El príncipe la miró fijamente antes de morder un pedazo de pierna de pollo.

—¿Feliz?— le dijo con la boca llena de carne.

Morgana le dio una mirada de asco antes de regresar a su plato y comer de una manera más digna.

—Arthur, no me agrada verte así— le dijo Uther. —Dime por favor, que es lo que te haría feliz y te aseguro que haré que pase.

—No puedes hacer nada padre— replicó Arthur. —No puedes forzar a alguien a estar conmigo cuando no lo desea.

—¿Qué chica tonta, no le gustaría estar con un príncipe?— preguntó Uther. —O más importante aún. ¿Quién esta tan loco para no querer estar con mi hijo, Arthur Pendragon?

El rubio se encogió de hombros mientras seguía sin tocar su comida.

—Arthur, tu sabes que esta persona te ama profundamente— le dijo Morgana, refiriéndose a Merlín como una persona en lugar de especificar su género. —¿Por qué no vas detrás de esta?

—Fue su decisión dejarme— respondió Arthur, también dejando de lado el detalle del género de Merlín. —No hay nada que pueda hacer.

—Ve detrás de esta— insistió Morgana.

—No— dijo Arthur enojado antes de levantarse bruscamente de la mesa y salir del comedor.

Tanto Morgana como el rey suspiraron cuando el príncipe los abandonó.

—¿Esta chica?— cuestionó Uther. —¿Por qué se fue exactamente?

—Honestamente no lo sé— respondió con tristeza Morgana. —Supongo que esta consciente que Arthur debe darle un heredero a la corona y esta no puede.

—Ya he dicho que Arthur puede casarse con quien desee, siempre y cuando en el momento preñé a una mujer de noble cuna para continuar con el linaje Pendragon— espetó Uther. —No hay razón para que esta chica tonta se haya ido.

—Cuando dices que Arthur se puede casar con quien desee, ¿significa realmente eso?— preguntó Morgana.

—Por supuesto— respondió Uther. —Quiero que Arthur sea feliz. Lo mismo va para ti que para mi hijo.

—Gracias mi Lord— le dijo Morgana. —Aunque dudo que haya ahí afuera alguien para mí. Temo que voy a morir como una solterona, vieja y sola.

—Eso es imposible.— Se burló, mientras dejaba su copa de vino. —Eres una de las mujeres más hermosas en toda la tierra. Hombres de todas partes estarían más que dispuestos a conquistarte. Incluso las mujeres, deben pensarlo.

—¿Mujeres?— preguntó Morgana, sorprendida de que protector dijera tal cosa.

—Si— respondió Uther. —Lo mismo va para Arthur, mi hijo es tan guapo que incluso los hombres se enamoran de él, no solo las mujeres.

—¿Hombres enamorados de Arthur?— repitió pensativa Morgana.

—Por supuesto que si, he visto la forma en que algunos caballeros lo ven— dijo Uther— Pareciese como si quisieran violarlo. Por supuesto no se atreverían porque sino ya los habría colgado.

—¿Y si fuera al revés?— cuestionó Morgana. ¿Qué pasaría si fuese Arthur, quien se fijara en uno de sus caballeros de tal manera? ¿Condenarías a muerte a ese caballero por eso?

Uther hizo una pausa mientras levantaba su copa y la llevaba a sus labios. Miró a su protegida con interés antes de tomar un sorbo de vino para a continuación colocar su copa de nuevo en la mesa. Se limpio los labios antes de responderle.

—No— dijo y vio un brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Morgana— Me quieren y probablemente podría poner en peligro eso… no tendría la fuerza para cometer tal acto a sabiendas que nunca me lo perdonarían.

—¿Es por eso que me permitiste vivir?— preguntó Morgana trayendo la memoria de cuando Uther estuvo a punto de matarla.

—En parte— respondió Uther con un ligero asentamiento de cabeza. —Pero también porque me importas mucho, logré olvidarme por un momento de mi ira. Afortunadamente fui capaz de tranquilizarme antes de cometer un grave error.

—Por lo tanto, si Arthur quisiera estar con un hombre, ¿Se lo permitirías?— preguntó Morgana. —Siempre y cuando continuara con la línea, es decir procreara un hijo.

Uther la miró durante varios segundos antes de levantar las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Ahora entiendo lo que esta pasando aquí Morgana— dijo el rey.

—¿Lo entiendes?— preguntó en shock

—No es Arthur quien esta enamorado de Guinevere— espetó Uther. —Sino tú. Es por esto que me has estado bombardeando con todas estas preguntas.

—¿Perdón?— preguntó Morgana completamente sorprendida de que el rey haya llegado a una conclusión completamente incorrecta.

—No tienes porque avergonzarte Morgana— le dijo Uther. —Me siento profundamente complacido que hallas encontrado a alguien que querer. Deberías decirle a la chica tus sentimientos. Ahora que lo pienso he visto como ella te sirve de una manera tan devota, confío que corresponde tu sentir. Solo tienen que llevar su relación de manera discreta por supuesto.

—Discúlpeme mi Lord— dijo Morgana antes de salir apresuradamente para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Uther rió para sus adentros, antes de salir del comedor se terminó el vino finalmente se dirigió a su habitación.

En uno de los corredores se encontró con Gwen. Le dio una sonrisa cómplice y le guiño un ojo.

Completamente desconcertada por la actitud del rey, Gwen siguió su camino a los aposentos de Morgana preguntándose cuanto vino habría bebido Uther. Le comentó a su señora acerca del extraño comportamiento del rey y le preguntó si ella sabía algo al respecto.

—Oh, no es nada importante— respondió Morgana. —Él solo cree que las dos estamos enamoradas una de la otra.

—¿El cree que?— preguntó asombrada Gwen.

Morgana le contó todo y ambas terminaron riendo.

—Deberías decírselo a Arthur— dijo Gwen cuando pudo parar de reír un poco. —Si él sabe lo que Uther acaba de decir, tal vez iría por Merlín y le diría que podrán estar juntos.

—Tienes razón— concordó Morgana— Vamos.

Sujetó del brazo a Gwen y se caminaron apresuradas por el castillo hasta los aposentos del príncipe. Sin embargo los encontraron vacios.

—¿Dónde está?— ambas chicas preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Casualmente en ese mismo instante el príncipe iba sobre su caballo a todo galope hacia Ealdor.

No había viajado mucho tiempo cuando se detuvo. Bajo de su caballo mirando alrededor. El lugar era como cualquier otro, pero había algo en el ambiente que parecía gritar su nombre. Caminó hasta una roca con la intención de sentarse sobre esta, cuando el notó que había escrito algo en ella.

Las primeras líneas que leyó lo sorprendieron cuando se dio cuenta que habían sido grabadas por su padre, dirigidas hacia su madre. Cuando siguió leyendo sintió como su corazón se hinchaba de alegría mientras leía la inscripción:

_Igraine ganó el corazón del rey, _

_Como el príncipe ganó el mío. _

Arthur supo de inmediato que ese mensaje debió ser dejado por Merlín, rápidamente buscó su daga y se apresuró a añadir más palabras antes de saltar nuevamente sobre su caballo ansioso de llegar cuanto antes a Ealdor.

Continuará…

Arima chan


	5. Chapter  Cuando Gwen mira por la ventana

**Capitulo 5 Cuando Gwen mira por la ventana. **

Cuando Merlín llegó finalmente a Ealdor, se sentía como si una parte de él estuviese perdida y sabía exactamente donde estaba ese pedazo perdido; en Camelot. Sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente, para obligarse a olvidar al imbécil real y determinado entró a la casa de su madre.

Hunith levantó la vista para ver a su hijo de pie en la puerta. A pesar de llevar una sonrisa en su rostro, supo que era falsa. Cruzó la habitación para abrazarlo y guiarlo hasta una silla donde descansaría del viaje.

—Nunca esperé que regresaras tan pronto— le dijo, mientras colocaba un plato de comida y una jarra de agua frente a él en la mesa.

—Mi vida esta ahora aquí madre— dijo Merlín aun con su sonrisa falsa. —Mi visita a Camelot solo sirvió para confirmar esto. Tanto Arthur como yo podemos finalmente dejar atrás el pasado y continuar nuestros caminos.

Hunith frunció el ceño sin estar segura de que decir. A su juicio, preguntarle que había sucedido durante su corta visita, sabía que no le daría una respuesta verdadera.

—¿Cómo esta Gaius?— preguntó Hunith mientras veía comer a su hijo.

—Está bien— respondió Merlín— Te manda sus recuerdos.

Después le preguntó como estaba Gwen y Morgana, pero sin hacer mención del príncipe.

Fue un día después cuando Arthur arribó a la pequeña villa de Ealdor; había parado y acampado en la noche anterior. Debido a que iba a trote en su caballo, sus habitantes al verlo comenzaron a realizarle peticiones y una que otra acusación contra algún vecino, otros comenzaron a rumorar sobre su paso por ahí, pero Arthur no prestó ninguna atención. El brujo era todo lo que tenía en mente.

El paró finalmente frente a la casita de madera de Hunith, aseguró su caballo al tronco del árbol más cercano. Y haciendo caso omiso de varios pobladores entrometidos, llamó a la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde Hunith la abría y lo miraba con sorpresa.

El príncipe hizo una aceptación con su cabeza en gratitud, cuando cruzó la puerta tuvo que agacharse un poco. Miró alrededor esperando ver a Merlín, pero el chico no estaba ahí.

—Merlín no esta aquí por el momento. —le dijo Hunith, disculpándose. —Pero sabes que eres bien recibido y puedes esperarlo aquí. Te haré un poco comida si lo deseas.

—No, gracias Hunith. —respondió apresuradamente Arthur. —Ya comí. —Pero su estomago en ese instante emitió un ruido típico de hambre.

—Eso suena como si aun estuviese hambriento Sire— apuntó Hunith. —Siéntese le haré un poco de comida. Y por supuesto no es ninguna molestia.

—Gracias— respondió Arthur, con una mueca de desconsuelo mientras se sentaba.

Como toda mujer bondadosa, mientras se afanaba preparándole algo de comer, ella le platicaba los chismes del pueblo. El rubio asentía y de vez en cuando reía, así como dejaba salir palabras esporádicamente, pero no prestaba atención a las respuestas. Mientras tanto, de vez en cuando volteaba su cara para ver si Merlín atravesaba la puerta.

Hunith puso el plato de comida delante del príncipe y se quedó mirándolo hasta que el tomó su primer bocado. Arthur lo tragó sin masticar porque sabía no sería capaz de saborearlo bien. Fingió un gemido de disfrute antes de limpiarse. Cuando ella le dio la espalda, con la cara en gesto de asco y rápidamente tomó un trago de agua.

—¿Tiene alguna idea donde pudo haber ido Merlín?— preguntó Arthur.

—No estoy segura— admitió. — Creo que fue a visitar la granja de Will. También mencionó algo sobre tomar un baño en el lago que está al otro lado de la villa.

En cuanto escuchó eso Arthur, en su mente apareció la imagen de Merlín desnudo con gotas de agua escurriendo por su cuerpo. Gimió en voz alta para después sonrojarse. Por suerte para él, Hunith pensó que aquel sonido era de placer por su comida.

—Sabes, creo que voy a ir a buscar a Merlín ahora mismo— dijo Arthur. — Es un día excelente para estar fuera y un poco de aire fresco me hará bien. Gracias por la comida… estuvo deliciosa.

Salió de inmediato de la casita antes de que Hunith se diera cuenta que apenas había comido y le obligara a regresar a terminarla. Acarició el cuello de su caballo cuando vio pasar a una niña que parecía tener 10 años y le preguntó como llegaba al lago. Lo miró como si fuera un idiota, haciéndole a Morgana, la niña le indicó la dirección del lago. Le dio las gracias amablemente y se limitó solo a rodar sus ojos un poco frustrado y antes de que se moviera sintió que le aplastaban el pie. Arthur apretó los dientes adolorido antes de encaminarse en la dirección que la chiquilla le había señalado, sospechando que lo había echo intencionalmente.

Cuando se acercaba al lago vio la cabeza oscura de Merlín emergiendo del agua. Su ex ayudante sacudió su cabeza para quitar el agua de su rostro como un perro, salpicando el agua sobre su pecho.

—¿Puedo unirme a ti?— preguntó Arthur, sobresaltando al chico.

—¡Arthur!— dijo a la vez que lo miraba. —Me asustaste.

—Y tu me dejaste— replicó Arthur. — Diría que eso nos deja a mano.

Merlín bajo la cabeza avergonzado y miró a las profundidades del agua. El príncipe lo observó por un rato antes de despojarse de su ropa. Merlín se ruborizó cuando vio al príncipe heredero de la corana en esa condición, pero a Arthur pareciese no importarle estar desnudo entonces se unió al brujo en el agua fría.

—Si te pidiera regresar a Camelot conmigo, ¿lo harías?— preguntó Arthur cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos del chico de cabello de negro.

—No— respondió Merlín.

—Ok. ¿Que me dirías si te pido que huyas conmigo?— cuestionó Arthur. —A un sitio donde nadie nos conozca, ¿Podrías solo tomar mi mano e irte conmigo?

Merlín quedó en shock al escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo. —Una vida huyendo no es lo que deseo.

—¿Pero no es lo que estas haciendo?— le cuestionó Arthur inclinando su cabeza y levantando una ceja. —Estás huyendo de Camelot… lejos de mí… lejos del amor.

—Eso es diferente— dijo Merlín para comenzar a moverse y salir del lago.

Arthur lo alcanzo y le asió de la muñeca. Sujetando al chico lo acercó aun más, Arthur se apoderó de sus dos manos y entrelazó sus dedos bajo el agua. Luego levanto las manos de ambos y las mantuvo al nivel de los hombros.

—Si te beso ahora, ¿Me regresarías el beso?— preguntó Arthur en un susurro apenas audible.

De pronto fue difícil pasar saliva incluso no podía hablar, el brujo solo se limitó a asentir. Arthur sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a él antes de mojarse los labios. El rubio pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Merlín. Merlín lanzó un suspiro temeroso, antes de introducir la lengua en la boca del príncipe persiguiendo su lengua. Ambos chicos cerraron los ojos, al mismo tiempo que se unieron más en un beso necesitado, sus cuerpos entraron en contacto bajo el agua. Luego de unos segundos Arthur lo terminó.

—Quiero mostrarte algo— le dijo Arthur mirando profundamente al otro chico de ojos azules. —¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Si— Merlín consiguió decir en un jadeo.

El príncipe sonrió y soltó una de las manos, pero mantuvo sujeta la otra, mientras lo sacaba del agua hacia el prado donde estaban sus ropas. Se miraron tímidamente uno al otro mientras se vestían.

—Aquí tienes, olvidaste esto— dijo Arthur a la vez que le daba su pañuelo rojo a Merlín.

—¿Es lo que querías mostrarme?— cuestionó Merlín.

—No, quiero mostrarte algo más— replicó Arthur. —Solo pensé que quizás lo quisieras de vuelta.

—Gracias— Merlín estiró una mano hacia el pañuelo.

—Déjame a mí— dijo Arthur, mientras caminaba hacia él y lo colocaba alrededor de la garganta del pálido brujo. —Vamos.

Entonces Arthur lo llevo de vuelta al pueblo hasta donde había atado a su caballo. El príncipe hizo un intento de subir a Merlín y lo logró a la primera. El rubio subió detrás de este y lo envolvió con un brazo por la cintura para asegurarlo y comenzar a cabalgar.

—¿Dónde vamos?— preguntó Merlín a Arthur cuando vio que se alejaban de Ealdor.

—Ya lo verás— dijo Arthur.

—Si estas intentando regresarme a Camelot, ya puedes detenerte ahora mismo— le advirtió Merlín.

—No lo haré— espetó Arthur. —Te lo prometo.

Pasaron el resto del viaje en silencio. Finalmente Arthur paró su caballo en un sitio, descendió con elegancia y luego ayudó a bajar a Merlín.

Cuando Merlín miró a su alrededor, reconoció el lugar donde se había detenido antes de llegar a Ealdor. Tomándolo de la mano, Arthur lo llevó hasta la roca que tenía la inscripción hecha por su padre hacia su madre.

_Igraine_

_Este es el sitio donde te encontré por primera vez_

_También donde te besé por primera vez_

_Y ahora te pregunto si quieres casarte conmigo_

_Te amo_

A continuación estaba el escrito de Merlín:

_Igraine ganó el corazón del rey, _

_Como el príncipe ganó el mío. _

Finalmente más abajo estaban grabadas las palabras que Arthur hizo:

_Y como el león se enamoró del cordero_

_Así también el príncipe se enamoró del brujo._

Los labios de Merlín se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa cuando el leyó las palabras grabadas que Arthur había hecho.

—Gracias— Merlín suspiró. —Es es… muy dulce.

El rubio sonrió un poco antes de tomar suavemente la barbilla de Merlín y le dio un beso delicado en la esquina de su boca.

—Siempre te voy a amar. — Arthur le prometió. —Únicamente a ti.

—Y yo a ti— repitió Merlín.

Los dos chicos de ojos azules se sonrieron antes de besarse suavemente, poco después montaron de nuevo el caballo de Arthur. Después de asegurar a Merlín entre sus brazos, Arthur jaló de las riendas de su caballo y se dirigió a Ealdor.

Llegaron a la aldea justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse y teñía el cielo de un rojo brillante.

—Es tarde— le dijo Merlín a la vez que le enseñaba donde atar al caballo. —Deberías quedarte a pasar la noche.

Arthur aceptó con una inclinación antes de asegurar su caballo otra vez en el árbol, para seguir a Merlín al interior de la casa. Hunith les sonrió en cuanto atravesaron la puerta y los sentó a la mesa donde ya estaba la cena servida, los había esperado porque estaba segura que iban a regresar ambos.

La cena fue tranquila y Arthur a escondidas cambió su plato casi lleno por el vacio de Merlín cuando Hunith se distrajo. El brujo lo miró sin mucho entusiasmo antes de acabarse toda la comida que Arthur encontraba repugnante.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila al igual que la noche, después se fueron a dormir, Hunith en la cama, Merlín y Arthur en mantas colocadas en el piso.

Los dos chicos se mantuvieron uno al lado del otro mirando hacia el techo, ninguno era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Este solo vino a ellos cuando Arthur se giró hacia Merlín y le dio un beso suave en los labios y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Para cuando la luz del día apareció, Arthur ya estaba cabalgando en su caballo hacia Camelot. Cuando Merlín despertó se encontró que el príncipe se había ido con su pañuelo rojo. Sin embargo cuando su mano se tocó el cuello encontró el colgante de Arthur colocado en su garganta.

Arthur volvió a montar su caballo hacia Camelot cuando iniciaba la tarde después de descansar un rato al animal y cuando Gwen en la noche se encontraba mirando por unas de las ventanas del castillo, lo vio llegando con el pañuelo de Merlín atado alrededor de su cuello.

Nota de la autora…

El fin….

….

….

….

….

….

Ha, ha

Ha, ha

Solo bromeaba…

Continuará

Arima chan…

Disculpen el humor de IceQueenRia


	6. Chapter 6 Una asustada Morgana y

**Capitulo asustada Morgana y una preocupada Gwen. **

El príncipe no tenía mucho de haber regresado a Camelot cuando escuchó un menguado toque en su puerta.

—Entre— dijo desganado.

Un segundo más tarde Gwen entraba al cuarto y le ofrecía una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Esta todo bien Sire?— preguntó gentilmente.

—No— admitió. —Pero no puedo hacer más. Merlín sabe lo que siento. Ahora es cuestión de él, escoger si regresa o no.

—Pero el también te ama— dijo Gwen convencida. —Se que lo hace. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. ¿Estas seguro que no te dio ni una esperanza?

—Estas comenzando a sonar cada día más como Morgana— le dijo Arthur.

—Esto no es acerca de Morgana y yo, mi Lord— Gwen le recordó. —Esto es acerca de Merlín y usted. ¿Que clase de rey será si no es capaz de ser verdaderamente feliz?

—Como mi padre supongo— respondió Arthur con una sonrisa amarga. —Ve y atiende a Morgana. Me agradaría estar solo.

—Si, Sire— dijo Gwen a la vez que se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir se detuvo por un segundo y se giró nuevamente para decirle al príncipe. —Estoy segura que Merlín regresará.

Arthur le sonrió amablemente y finalmente ella se fue. La sirvienta rápidamente fue a ver a su señora y le informó que Arthur había regresado solo.

—Si ese chico no regresa para el fin de semana, iré yo misma y lo traeré arrastrando hasta aquí. — Morgana se estaba refiriendo a Merlín — ¿Por qué insiste en eso?, no solo esta torturando a Arthur sino a el mismo.

—No tengo una respuesta para eso mi lady— replicó Gwen.

—¿Cómo lo esta tomando Arthur?— preguntó Morgana cuidadosamente.

—Se ve tan desvalido—. Admitió Gwen. —Es como si fuera un cuerpo que camina sin alma. Es frío y sin vida, como si hubiese quedado solo en el mundo.

—Tal vez debería ir a darle consuelo— dijo Morgana.

—No creo que sea adecuado mi lady— replicó Gwen. —Dijo que deseaba estar solo.

—Mañana iré entonces —. Decidió Morgana. —No tiene porque enfrentar este sufrimiento solo.

—Merlín volverá ¿no es así?— preguntó Gwen. —Es todo lo que ha estado diciendo todo este tiempo.

—Estoy segura que lo hará— dijo Morgana confiada. —Pero no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo pasará. Podría ser menos de tres meses o más. Sin embargo a pesar de todo el tiempo que lleve, a Arthur le parecerá mucho más largo. Necesito ayudarlo hasta que Merlín decida regresar.

Gwen asintió, entendiendo la idea para después continuar con sus tareas.

El fin de semana llegó y fiel a su palabra Morgana fue a Ealdor junto con Gwen y una escolta. Cuando encontró a Merlín se dio cuenta que llevaba el pendiente de Arthur. Inició una conversación amistosa con el brujo, antes de suplicarle que regresara. Este le sonrió tristemente antes de decirle con determinación que el pertenecía a Ealdor.

Morgana perdió pronto la paciencia y amenazó con llevarlo a rastras si era necesario, pero él solo le sonrió antes de repetirle con paciencia que el debía estar en el pueblo que creció. Cuando se dio cuenta que con furia y amenazas no iba a conseguir nada con el ex sirviente de Arthur, trató de hacerlo sentir culpable, diciéndole lo miserable y deprimido que estaba el príncipe. Aunque hubo un destello de culpa y dolor característico en Merlín cuando le dijo lo de Arthur, aun así se negó a volver.

Desesperada Morgana se puso a llorar con la esperanza de hacerlo cambiar de opinión de esta manera, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Luego le pidió a Gwen que lo intentara pero esta no tuvo más suerte que Morgana.

Molesta porque no había podido convencerlo de ninguna manera, Morgana regresó a Camelot de muy mal humor.

—¡Oh Merlín! ¿Por qué no regresas con ellos?— le pidió Hunith a su hijo una vez que la comitiva se había ido. —Ya escuchaste lo mucho que le haces falta a Arthur, ¿Por qué no regresas junto a él?

El brujo no respondió. Se quedó sentado en su silla mirando al vacio mientras jugueteaba con el colgante que pendía de su cuello.

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses y pronto había pasado un año desde que Merlín había dejado Camelot. El joven Pendragon continuaba deprimido y apenas hablaba con alguien. Solo ante la insistencia de Morgana el príncipe comía algo y su entrenamiento con los caballeros era lo único que lo hacia sentirse vivo.

Todavía se ponía en el cuello el pañuelo rojo de Merlín. Sino lo llevaba puesto, entonces estaba entre sus manos o lo tenía bajo su almohada. En su tiempo libre se dedicaba a acariciar ese pedazo de tela roja mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación preguntándose si ese sería el día que Merlín entraría caminando por las puertas de la ciudad.

Esto era lo que hacía Arthur cuando su padre entró en sus aposentos.

—Hola Arthur— le saludó Uther.

El rubio no le respondió, ya raramente lo hacia. El rey se acercó a su hijo y se asomó por la ventana junto con él. Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato antes de que Uther le pidiera que lo siguiera.

Por un instante pareciese que deseaba oponerse, después de todo si a Merlín se le ocurría regresar ese día, no quería perdérselo. Sin embargo estar en presencia de su padre y que este pudiese descubrir alguna cosa, le hizo seguirlo pese a cualquier objeción que hubiese hecho.

Sin decir una palabra siguió al rey afuera de su habitación y a través del castillo. Caminaron lentamente y bajaron hasta las bóvedas reales. Arthur solo había ido un par de veces y esas eran más que suficientes para él. Estar en una habitación con los cadáveres de sus antepasados no era agradable.

Uther entro primero y Arthur lo siguió enseguida, sus pasos hacían un eco fuerte mientras sus pesadas botas chocaban contra la fría piedra.

El rey caminó por el pasillo entre las tumbas antes de detenerse ante la de Igraine. Los dos Pendragon permanecieron en silencio ante la tumba de la esposa y madre.

El príncipe se preguntaba que hacía ahí y espero pacientemente a que su padre le diera alguna explicación.

Quitándose los guantes, Uther pasó suavemente su mano sobre la superficie tallada de la tumba de su esposa. Un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios, sonando fuerte en el silencio de la cripta.

—¿Padre?— cuestionó finalmente Arthur, su voz salió ahogada por la falta de costumbre.

—Me hubiese gustado que conocieras a tu madre— le dijo Uther. —Era una mujer realmente única, tan amorosa y bella. Cuando nos casamos pensé que estaríamos juntos hasta que nos convirtiéramos en un par de ancianos de cabellos grises y sin dientes, pero fue alejada de mi lado. No hay nada que no haría por volver a tenerla entre mis brazos una vez más.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?— preguntó Arthur, confundido; nunca en su vida había tenido una conversación tan sincera.

—Cuando tu madre murió, todo lo que me tuve para vivir fuiste tú— dijo Uther. —Y te amo hijo mío, también a Morgana… pero ninguno de los dos puede reemplazarla. Ella era mi alma y corazón. Fue ella la que pintó mi mundo de color, pero cuando murió este se volvió gris.

Arthur inmediatamente pensó que Merlín era como su padre dijo; Merlín era la única persona que podía poner color a su vida.

—Esta persona que tú amas— continuó Uther. — ¿Por qué causa no estas con ella? No has sido feliz más de un año. ¿Por qué te estas castigando así? Estoy dispuesto a darte mi consentimiento para que te cases con la chica que tú desees.

—Padre, yo…— Arthur perdió el hilo de sus palabras. —No es… tan simple.

—El verdadero amor nunca lo es hijo mío— respondió Uther ligeramente divertido.

— ¿Cómo crees que mi madre se hubiera sentido si tú hubieras llevado a otra mujer a la cama?— le preguntó Arthur. — ¿Podrías decir honestamente que aun así la amaste?

—No— admitió pesaroso Uther, pensando como había recurrido a la magia para concebir a Arthur en lugar de fecundar a otra mujer. —No, no podría.

—Pues yo tampoco— respondió Arthur. —No podría estar con la persona que amo y tener un hijo con otra mujer. Tampoco podría estar con alguien que no amo. Si alguna vez me caso y tengo un heredero, será con Morgana. Al menos la quiero como a una hermana y aunque la idea es perturbante, me parece preferible a estar con una mujer a la que no amo.

Uther inclinó su cabeza para volver a ver la lapida de Igraine. No sabía realmente que decir. El rey paso las puntas de sus dedos por la roca de la tumba de su esposa una vez más antes volver a colocarse los guantes. Luego se giró hacia su hijo y lo sujetó de su hombro. Le dio un suave apretón antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Arthur permaneció ahí. De pie e inmóvil como una estatua únicamente con el sonido de los pasos de su padre que se fueron haciendo más débiles hasta desaparecer por completo dejándolo en completo silencio.

El príncipe se quedó junto a la tumba de su madre por más tiempo y platico con ella como si estuviera presente. Se preguntó si su madre estaría en ese lugar llamado cielo. Quizás incluso era lo que Gaius llamaba un ángel, vestida de blanco con un par de alas magnificas y un halo dorado brillando en su cabeza mientras paseaba entre las nubes. Donde quiera que estuviese deseaba que fuera feliz y estuviese en paz, tal vez mirando hacia la tierra para ver a su padre y a él de vez en cuando.

—Estoy enamorado madre— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus facciones. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última que sonrió, que le dolieron las mejillas. —De un brujo. Su nombre es Merlín, es tan hermoso. Es un torpe idiota al cual hice mi criado, el cual resultó ser el peor, pero me encanta todo de él. No estoy seguro… no estoy seguro si alguna vez lo volveré a ver. Cada día que pasa pierdo un poco más la esperanza. Estoy comenzando a creer que quizás se quede para siempre en Ealdor. Si eso sucediera, ¿Puedo pedirte por favor que lo vigiles por mí? Haz que no se meta en problemas. No se que haría si me entero que algo le ha ocurrido. Mantenlo seguro madre… mantenlo a salvo. Descansa, te amo.

Con esas últimas palabras, Arthur acarició la tumba antes de salir de la bóveda real y regresar a sus habitaciones nuevamente a mirar por su ventana con el pañuelo de Merlín en su mano derecha.

Gewn entró sin hacer ruido en la habitación de su señora para no despertarla. El cabello oscuro de Morgana se extendía por toda la almohada, de pronto ella comenzó a moverse y revolverse dentro de su sueño.

Al ver la aprensión de su señora, Gwen abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y se apresuró a llegar al lado de Morgana.

Una sucesión rápida de imágenes aterradoras pasaron por la mente Morgana antes de que se sentara en su cama gritando horrorizada.

—¿Mi lady, mi lady?— preguntó preocupada Gwen, mientras sostenía a la otra chica entre sus brazos, intentando calmarla. —Morgana, estas bien. Estoy aquí. Morgana tranquilícese. ¿Qué viste?

—Merlín— susurró con pánico Morgana.

—Morgana, dime que paso— le dijo Gwen gentilmente pero la vidente no estaba escuchándola.

Sin dejar de recordar su visión, Morgana se revolvió en su cama para levantarse, prácticamente se cayó cuando sus pies se enredaron en sus sabanas, cuando se repuso, corrió descalza para salir de su habitación empujando la puerta, Gwen la seguía de cerca.

Morgana corrió hacia los aposentos de Arthur y sus ojos tuvieron un destello dorado ante las puertas del príncipe las cuales se abrieron a su paso. Sin preocuparse por lo que había hecho, continuó solo pensando en Merlín. Morgana se subió en la cama del príncipe y comenzó a sacudirlo frenéticamente hasta que lo despertó.

La miró confundido y enojado, estaba listo para gritarle por perturbar su sueño cuando vio la expresión que tenía junto con la de Gwen quien los miraba desde la puerta de su recamara.

—¡Oh no, otra araña!— gimió Arthur fastidiado, mientras se quitaba de encima sus sabanas.

—No— Morgana sollozó. —Era una visión. Eran tres hombres… un animal salvaje… en el bosque… sangre y fuego… ellos lo atraparon… lo estaban hiriendo, golpeando… matando.

—¿Morgana?— le preguntó Arthur con voz tranquila, tratando de calmarla, mientras la sujetaba de los brazos. —¿A quien mataban?

—A Merlín— respondió.

Continuará…

Arima chan


	7. Chapter 7 Gwen y el Gulon

**Capitulo 7. Gwen y el Gulon**

El príncipe se puso de pie de inmediato y en unos minutos se colocó sus ropas, se calzo las botas y tomó su espada antes de cruzar como un rayo su habitación. Las dos chicas lo siguieron enseguida dirigiéndose con él a los establos, montó rápidamente su caballo.

Morgana y Gwen lo imitaron, Arthur estaba demasiado preocupado por Merlín para pensar en decirles que permanecieran a salvo en el castillo. Por otra parte, Arthur iba a necesitar la ayuda de Morgana para encontrar el sitio correcto dentro del bosque que había visto en su pesadilla.

Se retrasó por unos segundos, permitiendo que la vidente se adelantara y lo guiara ya que no tenía idea a donde dirigirse.

Cabalgaban tan rápido como les permitían los caballos, pero aun así se sentían como si se moviesen a paso de tortuga. Mientras galopaban, horribles pensamientos atormentaban la mente del joven príncipe. Cualquier cosa podría estarle pasándole a Merlín en ese instante. Arthur se juró así mismo que mataría a cualquiera que tan siquiera hubiera intentado hacerle daño a su Merlín, si, la verdad es que Merlín aun era suyo, incluso sino estaban juntos físicamente el corazón del príncipe le pertenecía al brujo.

Hunith sonrió para sus adentros mientras veía a su hijo irse. Por un momento había pensado que Merlín nunca volvería a Camelot. Parecía que su hijo era más terco de lo que pensaba, pero finalmente ese día había decidido regresar con su príncipe.

Llena de esperanza rezaba porque Arthur se sintiera feliz de ver a su hijo. Sabía que ambos se amaban demasiado, pero ¿Podría Arthur perdonar a Merlín por el dolor provocado por más de un año? En verdad deseaba que eso sucediese, pero el príncipe era una persona orgullosa, sintió un poco de miedo de su reacción cuando viese a Merlín aparecer.

Por supuesto con lady Morgana y Gwen por ahí, las cosas no podrían ser tan malas. Las dos chicas se asegurarían que ambos finalmente estuviesen juntos a pesar de sus diferencias sociales y la magia de Merlín o de cualquier cosa que el rey dijese.

Se necesitaban uno al otro. Todo el tiempo que permaneció Merlín en Ealdor, raramente sonreía o incluso hablaba. Nunca más practicó magia y las veces que Hunith le pedía que hiciese un poco de magia, esta no aparecía. Aparentemente Merlín necesitaba al príncipe para que su magia funcionase.

En cuanto al estado anímico de Arthur durante la ausencia de Merlín, Hunith solo podía especular. Se preguntó si aun conservaría el pañuelo de Merlín. Su hijo sin duda conservó el pendiente del príncipe y ni una sola vez se la había quitado del cuello.

Deseaba sinceramente que todo se resolviera bien entre ellos, la felicidad de su hijo era lo primero para ella.

Desde que Merlín había regresado a Ealdor, todo en lo que podía pensar era en su vida en Camelot, no con el príncipe, sino con Arthur. No era del titulo real de quien estaba enamora sino del hombre.

Sin el hombre a quien amaba Merlín se sintió terriblemente solo y deprimido. Trató de ocultar sus sentimientos a su madre y a sus vecinos, pero estaba seguro que podían ver su verdadero sentir a través de su rostro. La vida no tenía ni un sentido cuando podía ser todo lo contrario.

Incluso su magia había sufrido un colapso cuando se alejó del príncipe. Merlín intentó varias veces hacerla, pero lo más que pudo hacer fue mover ligeramente un objeto, incluso el mismo viento pudo haberlo hecho en lugar de él. No estaba seguro de porque su magia era ahora prácticamente inexistente, pero sabía por instinto que todo volvería a la normalidad cuando regresara al lado de Arthur.

Después de tanto tiempo en soledad, Merlín renunció a intentar olvidarse de Arthur. No le importaba, el rubio era un elemento permanente de su pensamiento. Así que finalmente decidió regresar. Tuvo miedo de que quizás Arthur hubiese sido más fuerte que el y ya lo hubiese echado de su corazón, pero al menos lo intentaría y pelearía por volver a ganarse el corazón del hombre que amaba.

Cuando le dijo a su madre sus planes ella estuvo encantada de estos, e incluso la vio sonreír también. Empacó tan pronto como pudo, entonces se despidió y beso a su madre antes de salir y comenzar a caminar.

El estaba en un bosque no muy lejos de Camelot cuando fue tomado por sorpresa por tres hombres fornidos que saltaron sobre él. Un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente.

Cuando regresó en si y fue capaz de abrir sus ojos, se encontró atado en equis. Su muñeca y tobillo izquierdos estaban atados a un árbol, mientras su muñeca y tobillo derecho estaban atados a otro árbol.

Bajó su mirada para buscarse heridas, entonces Merlín se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y enseguida se sonrojó al pensar que únicamente Arthur había sido el único que lo había visto así, nadie más.

Trató de jalar la cuerda, lo que hizo se enterrara más en su piel provocando que emitiera un gemido de dolor. Este sonido alertó a sus asaltantes de que ya estaba despierto.

—Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí chico— dijo aparentemente el líder de esa pandilla. —Nuestro pequeño amigo finalmente se despertó.

—No me parece que sea pequeño— otro de los hombres comentó quedándose observando la ingle de Merlín.

El tercer hombre del grupo no dijo nada, solo miró de reojo a Merlín con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

El líder del grupo era alto con la cabeza rapada y una barba negra larga y trenzada que llegaba hasta su ombligo. Llevaba consigo un collar alrededor de su ancho cuello, hecho de dientes de varios animales y también humanos aparentemente.

El segundo era el más bajo de los otros dos, pero más musculoso. Tenía un bigote espeso y café con el cabello enmarañado que le llegaba al antebrazo.

El último de los atacantes de Merlín era el más alto. Era delgado pero fuerte y musculoso aparentemente. Tenía el cabello negro que le llegaba a la nuca y una cicatriz que le recorría el lado izquierdo del rostro.

—¿Podrías complacernos con tu nombre, chico?— preguntó el segundo hombre, mientras se acercaba a Merlín, su pestilente aliento chocó contra la cara de Merlín.

Sin responderle al hombre, Merlín giró su rostro para bajar su mirada.

—Rudo— comentó el segundo hombre antes de darle un rodillazo en el vientre.

Merlín se quejó adolorido y se habría agarrado la parte golpeada si sus manos no hubiesen estado atadas.

—Basta Harsco— le regañó el líder. — Juega bien.

Harsco retrocedió, entonces su líder se colocó delante de él. Ambos compinches miraron como su líder sujetaba la barbilla de Merlín y lo obligaba a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. Movió la cara de Merlín en diferentes posiciones para admirar su rostro.

—Eres hermoso realmente— comentó el líder. —Pero estoy seguro que podemos enseñarte como verte mejor, ¿No es cierto Brutus?

El hombre de las cicatrices en el rostro, Brutus, sonrió en respuesta acercándose a Merlín. Se movía como una sombra, quedó al lado del mago desenfundando su puñal. Levantó el cuchillo para posarlo en el rostro de Merlín sin presionarlo muy fuerte para evitar cortar, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo sintiera Merlín.

Brutus siguió deslizando la navaja por su pecho, hasta comenzar a cortar superficialmente entre las costillas de Merlín. Este hizo una mueca de dolor cuando lo sintió y contuvo el aliento para no gritar cuando sintió otros ocho cortes, cuatro en el costado izquierdo y cuatro el derecho.

Pequeños hilos de sangre se deslizaban por la pálida piel de Merlín, Brutus los veía con fascinación malsana antes de deslizar más su cuchillo y cortar en líneas horizontales los muslos de Merlín. Hizo seis cortes en el izquierdo y seis en el derecho.

—Brutus es un aficionado de la simetría— le dijo Harsco.

Colocándose en cuclillas, Brutus observó el rastro de sangre que se deslizaba antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia adelante y con su lengua lamer el líquido carmesí. Merlín se estremeció de miedo ante el contacto y trató de alejarse pero estaba atrapado.

—Basta— ordenó el líder y Brutus se alejó silencioso.

El jefe de la banda se colocó atrás de Merlín con látigo en mano. Merlín cerró fuertemente sus ojos, intentando estar listo para soportar el dolor, pero cuando recibió el primer latigazo en su espalda no pudo evitar gritar. El jefe fue implacable y continuó azotando su espalda, trasero y muslos. Entre más fuerte gritaba Merlín, más emocionado se sentía su verdugo.

Finalmente el látigo se detuvo, y se colocó al lado de Merlín para susurrarle a su oído.

—Gritas hermosamente— Lo felicitó. —Y te vez totalmente deseable cuando estas cubierto de sangre.

—Deme una oportunidad mi señor— suplicó Harsco— Voy a ponerle colores al chico.

—Si, tienes razón, esta muy pálido. —dijo el líder pensativo. —Habrá que añadir un poco de color, azul y morado deberá arreglarlo. Continúa Harsco.

Harsco sonrió en cuanto su jefe se apartó de su objetivo. Se acercó al chico desnudo y dejó caer una lluvia de golpes sobre él. Merlín se mordió el labio inferior tratando de acallar sus gemidos de dolor.

—Adorable— elogió el jefe a Harsco, a la vez que continuaba lastimándolo y manchas moradas y verdes comenzaron a aparecer en la piel pálida de Merlín. —Pero aun no hemos terminado. Brutus tu turno nuevamente.

Con una sonrisa que hizo que el estomago de Merlín se contrajera, Brutus agarró un tronco de la fogata que habían encendido desde hace rato. Merlín abrió los ojos asustado y luchó frenéticamente por soltarse al ver a Brutus que se acercaba más. Los tres hombres se reían de él, entonces Brutus golpeó con la rama encendida a Merlín. Él gritó al sentir como el fuego lamia su piel herida y sangrante. Ni siquiera tuvo una oportunidad para recuperarse del dolor cuando Brutus nuevamente lo golpeo con el palo.

Merlín lloraba y gritaba de dolor, el sonido de su llanto se expandió a través del bosque aunque solo los animales lo escucharan provocando que estos salieran huyendo en dirección contraria. Todos se alejaron menos una criatura que se acercaba hacia los sonidos de agonía.

La vidente, el príncipe y la ayudante estaban cerca del sitio donde el brujo estaba atrapado.

—¡Él esta aquí!— Morgana les dijo girando su cabeza y urgiéndolos a cabalgar más rápido.

—¿Cómo sabes donde es?— Arthur preguntó desesperado.

—Porque encontraré el lugar — dijo confidencialmente.

Cuando los tres llegaron al sitio, se encontraron con la escena de un Merlín atado y siendo golpeado por tres hombres y para completar la escena un ser desconocido ocultó parcialmente por las sombras se acercaba al grupo. La criatura a la que Gaius llamaría Gulon, era tan grande como un perro, pero con cara de gato. Tenía unas garras afiladas, pelaje castaño largo y cola de zorro. Sino fuera por las garras, tendría una apariencia inofensiva.

—¡El primero que lo toque se muere!— gruñó Arthur mientras él y las dos chicas se hicieron presentes ante la banda.

Ante el sonido de la voz del príncipe, Merlín alzó su cara y una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios, antes de que Brutus hiciera una mueca maliciosa y le asestara un puñetazo en su rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

Apenas Brutus había alejado su puño de la cara de Merlín, cuando su cabeza ya había sido separada de sus hombros en un golpe certero y veloz. El cadáver cayó al suelo y sus otros dos compinches se mostraron sorprendidos. Sacaron sus espadas para defenderse de Arthur.

Como iban retrocediendo no se dieron cuenta del Gulon hasta que clavó sus garras en una de las piernas de Harco. El hombre moreno dio alaridos de dolor antes de que Arthur clavara su espada en uno de sus costados. Cayó de bruces intentando detenerse con sus uñas, arañando el suelo mientras el Gulon seguía devorándolo.

Entonces Arthur hizo frente al jefe de la banda. Sus espadas chocaron un par de veces antes de que el príncipe golpeara a su oponente quitándole su arma. Entonces afirmando su triunfo sobre el otro hombre, hundió su espada en el cuerpo de este. Una vez muerto, Arthur empujó el cadáver lejos de él. Miró tras su espalda para darse cuenta que el otro hombre también ya estaba muerto. El Gulon miró a Arthur e intentó acercarse a él varias veces a olerlo. Arthur apuntaba su espada, listo para que en cualquier momento la criatura atacara. El Gulon arrugó la nariz en señal quizás de disgusto antes de separarse de él y correr hacia las chicas. Olfateó a Morgana la cual ahogó un grito, después el animal se acercó cauteloso a Gwen. Se quedó quieto, después caminó rodeándola. Entonces la criatura se sentó y gentilmente lamió el dorso de la mano de Gwen antes de salir corriendo hacia la arboleda.

Regresando su atención, Arthur fue hasta donde estaba Merlín y cortó las cuerdas que lo ataban para inmediatamente sostenerlo entre sus brazos, Morgana recogió la bolsa de viaje de Merlín y sus pertenencias, sacó un par de pantalones para ponérselos ya que estaba desnudo.

Arthur lo llevó como una carga preciosa a través del bosque seguido por las chicas, dejando atrás a los bandidos y sus caballos. Cuando ya estaban lejos del peligro, Arthur colocó cuidadosamente a su asistente en el césped para que pudiera revisarlo.

—Va estar bien— le dijo Gwen. —Sus heridas solo necesitan ser limpiadas. Los moretones sanaran por si solos. Creo que las quemaduras si las deberá revisar Gais, porque se muy poco como curarlas.

—Aquí tienes— dijo Morgana mientras le pasaba la cantimplora de agua que llevaban en sus monturas. —Podemos limpiarle las heridas con esta—. Luego arrancó varias tiras de su camisón para usarlas como vendajes para los peores cortes.

—Le dolerá demasiado si tiene que montar — dijo Arthur. —Camelot no esta muy lejos. Chicas adelántense, yo lo llevaré.

—Nos aseguraremos de que Gaius este listo para ayudarlo en cuanto lleguen— le dijo Gwen.

Asintió su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento antes de que ellas se subiesen a sus caballos y se fueran cabalgando a toda prisa, Arthur montó el suyo junto con Merlín pero iba a trote lento.

—Lamento no haber llegado antes— se disculpó Arthur en un suave susurró mientras mantenía entre sus brazos al chico dormido.

Siguió por el sendero y continuó hablándole al brujo solo en caso de que pudiera escucharlo. Un poco antes de llegar a las puertas de Camelot, Merlín se despertó entre sus brazos emitiendo un gemido adolorido y abrió sus ojos.

—¿Arthur?— dijo esperanzado.

—Si Merlín son yo— le aseguró Arthur confortándolo. —Estoy aquí, estas a salvo ahora.

—Te amo— Después consiguió decir entrecortadamente— Estaba de regreso… de regreso… no quería… est… estar solo… más tiempo.

—Sssh, tómalo con calma amor— lo tranquilizó Arthur —Nunca estarás más solo, te lo prometo.

Merlín logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras se aferraba más fuertemente al príncipe. Sus ojos se cerraron y se durmió de nuevo al cruzar las puertas del reino. Arthur apresuró el paso del caballo para que pudiera llegar cuanto antes con Merlín y Gaius lo curara lo más pronto posible.

Como Gwen le había dicho, ella y Morgana le habían dicho ya a Gaius lo que pasó y el estaba ya preparado para cuando arribaron. Siguiendo las instrucciones del médico, Arthur colocó suavemente a Merlín en la cama para que atendiera sus heridas. El príncipe permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo esperando que su brujo despertara.

Continuará…

iArima chan /i


	8. Chapter 8 Las flores de Gwen

**Capitulo de Gwen**

Cuando Merlín recuperó la conciencia, su cuerpo entero le dolía y su cabeza se sentía más pesada que antes. Trató de moverse para sentarse, pero desistió enseguida cuando el movimiento gatilló un espasmo de dolor en todo su cuerpo. Miró a su izquierda y descubrió la cabeza rubia de Arthur descansando sobre la cama, el príncipe roncaba suavemente pero su mano tenía sujetado a Merlín.

Al sentir a Merlín apretando suavemente su mano, Arthur despertó. Tenía totalmente el cabello revuelto y sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados, pero seguía siendo la persona más hermosa que Merlín haya visto jamás.

—Estás despierto— dijo Arthur, señalando lo obvio, entonces sus ojos azules se encontraron con los del brujo. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mhhn, Bien— respondió débilmente. —Solo siento dolor.

—¡Oh Merlín! Cuando te encontramos, atado como… pensé… pensé… No quiero volver a sentir eso de nuevo— espetó Arthur.

—Lo siento— susurró Merlín, evitando mirarlo.

—¿Qué? Merlín tu no tienes nada que lamentar— dijo Arthur —Lo que ocurrió no fue culpa tuya.

—Estaba regresando— dijo Merlín, mirando de nuevo al príncipe. —Para verte… para estar contigo… es decir… ¿si es que aun me quieres?

—No seas idiota Merlín, por supuesto que aun te quiero— respondió Arthur, dándole un beso suave en la esquina de la boca del brujo.

—Merlín sonrió tontamente y Arthur se vio sonriendo también, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto esa sonrisa en su persona favorita.

—¿Qué hay acerca de tu padre?— preguntó Merlín. —Si alguna vez nos llega a encontrar juntos…

—No te preocupes— le aseguró Arthur. —No dejaré que te haga daño. Nunca más dejaré que alguien te haga daño… A menos que te enfrentes al mal humor de Morgana, entonces te las arreglaras tu solo.

—¡Oh bien!, ¿Entonces para que eres mi caballero de brillantes armadura?— dijo sarcásticamente Merlín.

—¿Te agradaría enfrentar la ira de Morgana?— replicó Arthur.

—No, nunca lo haría— admitió Merlín. —No soy lo suficientemente imbécil para enfrentarla enojada. Solo tú eres capaz de hacer eso mi lord.

—¡Oye!, estas cerca de ser castigado, pero te recuerdo que sigo siendo el príncipe y me debes respeto— le regañó Arthur.

—Si, Sire— replicó Merlín y como siempre él lo hacia, el titulo sonaba como un insulto.

Antes de que los dos amantes se acercaran para continuar su pelea, Gaius llegó para revisar a Merlín.

—¡Que bien que ya estés despierto— exclamó Gaius alegre, mientras se acercaba a la cama para tomar la temperatura de Merlín, así como para tocar varias partes de su cuerpo al azar para verificar el grado de dolor que estaba presente.

—¡Ouch!— Merlín gimoteó ahogado cuando el medico encontró una zona altamente adolorida.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Gaius. —Voy a hacerte un remedio para ayudarte a aliviar el dolor.

Los chicos continuaron platicando, Arthur nunca soltó la mano de Merlín y minutos más tarde Gaius regresaba con un frasco pequeño que contenía un líquido ya conocido por él.

—¿Tengo que tomar eso? —preguntó Merlín horrorizado ante la vista y el olor del brebaje color marrón.

—Va a aliviarte el dolor— le dijo Gaius, mientras le entregaba el vial a Arthur. —Asegúrese que beba todo. —le dio instrucciones antes de volver a salir.

—Vamos, siéntate— dijo Arthur y con un poco de dificultad Merlín logró hacer lo que le pidió.

—Por favor Arthur; honestamente no esperas que me beba eso— gimoteó Merlín.

—Si, que lo debes beber, Gaius lo dijo— respondió Arthur con firmeza.

—¡Pero huele horrible!— se quejó Merlín.

—¡Oh!, deja de quejarte, esto hará que te sientas mejor— le dijo Arthur antes de forzar al líquido a pasar por la garganta del brujo.

Con una mirada de repulsión en el rostro de Merlín, se lo pasó de un solo trago ante la mirada atenta del rubio.

—Imbécil— murmuró mientras hacia gestos de asco.

—Bien, si lo se, pero soy tu imbécil— retrucó Arthur.

Merlín no pudo contenerse más y le sonrió al príncipe antes de acercarse para compartir un beso lento y sensual.

—Entonces ¿supongo que te estas sintiendo mejor?— le cuestionó Arthur.

—Si, así es— respondió Merlín con una inclinación de cabeza, en ese instante su acompañante dejó escapar un bostezo.

—Arthur, debes regresar a tus aposentos y descansar, sabes que no me importaría.

—No, no, está bien— le dijo Arthur. —Quiero quedarme contigo.

Se escucharon unos golpes suaves en la puerta antes de que Morgana y Gwen la abrieran. Las dos chicas sonrieron cuando vieron a Merlín despierto y en buenas condiciones. Gwen había traído un ramo de flores para dárselo a su amigo, entonces las puso en un vaso con agua y Morgana le había traído un plato de uvas que le entrego pidiéndole que se comiera algunas.

—Gracias— les dijo Merlín a ambas y obediente al pedido llevó una uva a su boca.

—Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti— le dijo Gwen, tanto ella como Morgana se sentaron al borde de su cama.

—¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?— le cuestionó Merlín.

—Tuve una visión— respondió Morgana— En cuanto vi lo que estaba pasando, Gwen y yo corrimos a despertar a Arthur, entonces los tres fuimos en tu rescate.

—Bien, en realidad fui yo quien te rescató— dijo Arthur arrogante. — Mate a esos hombres viles y te traje de vuelta yo mismo a Camelot.

—No habrías sido capaz de rescatarlo, sino hubiese sido por mi visión— rezongo Morgana.

—Estoy seguro que aun así lo hubiese salvado sin la pequeña ayuda de tus raras pesadillas— respondió Arthur.

—Ambos están equivocados— les dijo Gwen en un intento de poner fin a la discusión. —Fue Gaius el que curó sus heridas, él es el verdadero héroe en todo esto.

—Está bien, Gaius ayudó— Admitió Arthur, causando que Morgana se enfureciera.

—Uno de estos días Arthur Pendragon— dijo amenazante Morgana. —Uno de estos días.

—¡Oh, por favor!, dejen de pelear— espetó exasperado Merlín, cuando Arthur estaba a punto de regresar la amenaza.

—¿Merlín?— preguntó Gwen. —Cuando fuiste atacado, ¿Por qué no utilizaste tu magia?

—Si, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?— le preguntó Morgana mirándole con curiosidad. — Podrías haberte defendido fácilmente de esos cerdos con el poder que tienes.

—Yo… no lo se—. Confesó Merlín. —Desde que llegué a Ealdor y me alejé de Arthur mi magia solo… dejó de funcionar. Creo que le necesito para que funcione.

—¿Así que ahora si funciona?— preguntó Morgana.

No estaba seguro de si mismo, así que Merlín decidió realizar una prueba. Susurró un hechizo y sus ojos brillaron dorados cuando logró abrir la puerta con su magia.

—Supongo que eso fue un si— espetó alegre Gwen.

—Es un hecho— exclamó Morgana. —De acuerdo, entonces Gwen y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, así que los dejaremos solos chicos.

—Adiós Merlín— dijo Gwen despidiéndose antes de seguir a su señora fuera de la habitación.

Cuando las chicas se fueron, Arthur soltó la mano del brujo y permaneció de pie. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y comenzó a caminar por la habitación sin mirar al otro chico en la cama.

—¿Arthur?— cuestionó Merlín. —¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Es por eso que tu regresaste?— preguntó Arthur deteniéndose en la puerta dándole la espalda a Merlín. —Solo regresaste para que tu magia volviera a funcionar.

—Por supuesto que no— replicó Merlín. —Volví porque te amo y no podía soportar más tiempo estar lejos de ti.

—Demuéstralo— le exigió Arthur, dándole la cara y yendo hacia él. —Demuéstrame que regresaste por mí y no por tu magia.

—¿Y como se supone que debo probar eso?— le preguntó Merlín.

—Deja de usar la magia— replicó Arthur al brujo, causando que lo mirara horrorizado.

—¿Qué?— dijo en estado de shock

—Ya me escuchaste — repitió Arthur. —Deja de usar tu magia. De esa manera sabré que en realidad regresaste por mí.

—Arthur eso es ridículo— argumentó Merlín. —La magia es una parte de lo que soy.

—No tiene que ser así— espetó Arhur.

—No voy a renunciar a la magia— dijo Merlín. —En Ealdor fue diferente, no podía hacerla trabajar, pero ahora que regresó, no voy a pretender que esta de nuevo aquí. Soy un brujo, es lo que soy y tu me aceptarás de esta manera como yo acepté que eras un príncipe.

—Ser un príncipe y un brujo es totalmente diferente, Merlín— le dijo Arthur.

—¿Dejarías de ser un príncipe por mi?— le preguntó Merlín.

—Merlín te estas haciendo el idiota otra vez ¿No es así?— se quejó Arthur.

—¿Lo puedo tomar como un no?— reiteró Merlín.

—Bien, por supuesto que no— se burló Arthur. —No puedo dejar de ser un príncipe. Tengo que pensar en mi pueblo, llegaré a ser un rey.

—Por lo tanto no renunciarías a tu titulo real, pero si me pides que yo renuncie a mi magia— concluyó Merlín.

—Solo te lo pido para que pueda estar seguro que tu amor por mi es genuino— respondió Arthur.

—Por supuesto que te amo Arthur— dijo Merlín sintiéndose herido y enojado. —Tú deberías estar seguro de eso.

—Si, lo se—. Suspiró Arthur, mientras se sentaba en la cama frente al chico de cabello oscuro. —Lo siento. Se que me amas, claro que lo se. Solo que yo te amo tanto que…

—¿Pero que?— cuestionó Merlín.

—No lo se— respondió Arthur tímidamente. —Es que has estado lejos tanto tiempo. Había comenzado a perder la esperanza de que regresaras y ahora que estas aquí no puedo evitarme preguntar si… si fue algo diferente a mí lo que te hizo regresar. Ya se que fui yo quien te alejó, es difícil para mi creer que yo sea la razón por la cual volviste.

—Arthur, te amo, pero realmente no tengo ni idea de que estas hablando— le dijo Merlín.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó con una tímida sonrisa. —Solo quería decir…¿Podemos olvidar que abrí mi real boca estúpida?

—Ven aquí, tonto— replicó Merlín, mientras atraía al príncipe hacia él.

Envolvieron sus brazos alrededor uno del otro, besándose apasionadamente. Merlín se recostó sobre la cama, atrayendo con él al rubio. Los dos chicos comenzaron a rozarse uno contra otro, susurrando palabras de amor y promesas eternas, luego sus lenguas siguieron batallando una contra la otra. El príncipe y el brujo estaban tan inmersos uno en el otro que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del par de ojos sorprendidos que los miraban desde la puerta y luego se retiraron en silencio.

Continuara…

i Arima chan /i


	9. Chapter 9 Gwen y Morgana escuchando

**Capitulo y Morgana escuchando a través de la puerta**

Merlín estuvo bajo la estricta orden de permanecer en reposo absoluto los próximos dos días, antes de que Gaius estuviese satisfecho y le permitiera dejar su cama recamara. Durante su confinamiento, Arthur raramente dejaba solo al brujo. Morgana y Gwen visitaban frecuentemente a su amigo mago.

Cuando Merlín estuvo de pie nuevamente Arthur inmediatamente lo reinstaló como su sirviente. Ahora que ellos estaban juntos mantenían su relación en secreto, Merlín pensó que el príncipe le daría menos quehaceres. Pero por desgracia, Arthur era tan mandón como siempre y el trabajo que tenía que hacer era tan pesado como siempre.

Aunque Merlín estaba cansado después de un largo día de trabajo, no podía negar que se sentía bien de estar de vuelta en Camelot. Le sorprendió la facilidad con que retomó su rutina.

Arthur por otro lado estaba consciente que Merlín era tan inútil como siempre. Su cama parecía que la hubiera hecho un ciego, el suelo como si lo limpiasen con tierra, sus botas como sin nunca las pulieran y su habitación en un estado general de desorden. Sin embargo ante tal visión una sonrisa apareció en los labios del príncipe, todo lo que estaba en sus aposentos parecía gritar Merlín. El rubio había extrañado muchísimo a su amigo y amante durante su larga ausencia, pero para nada había extrañado al sirviente torpe e incompetente de la misma manera.

Aun así se dio cuenta que su espada y armadura tenían un brillo espectacular. Entendió que Merlín si había tenido cuidado en esas tareas, pues eran esenciales para la sobrevivencia de Arthur en el caso de ir a batalla.

La puerta de sus habitaciones se abrió y Merlín entró sonriéndole, mientras él caminó hasta la puerta para cerrarla y asegurarla. Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa y nuevamente atravesó la habitación para reunirse con su criado y darle un beso apasionado.

El príncipe abrazo a su brujo posesivamente y comenzó a besar toda la piel pálida a su disposición le quitó su chaqueta café oscura y la deslizó por sus brazos. El pañuelo azul de su cuello fue el siguiente en caer al piso, poco después su túnica. Entonces Arthur inclinó su cabeza para besar la clavícula del chico, antes de bajar más y tomar en su cálida boca un pezón.

—Arthur— suspiró feliz Merlín mientras sus manos acariciaban los cabellos rubios del príncipe.

Poniéndose de rodillas, Arthur deslizo sus besos por el abdomen de Merlín antes de meter su lengua en el ombligo de este provocándole una risa.

—Me provocas cosquillas— le dijo.

Arthur alzo su cabeza y sonrió antes de quitarse su túnica para quedar con el torso desnudo igual que Merlín. El rubio se puso de pie y buscó nuevamente los labios de su hechicero.

Un gemido suave escapó de los labios de Merlín solo para ser sofocado por el beso voraz del príncipe. Arthur condujo a Merlín a la cama, cuando de pronto se detuvo.

—¿Qué ocurre?— cuestionó Merlín odiándose cuando estuvo consciente de que interrumpió todo con esas dos palabras.

—Solo dame un minuto— le dijo Arthur dándole un beso rápido en el dorso de su m ano.

Alejándose apresurado del chico confundido, Arthur se acercó rápidamente con tres pasos hasta su puerta y la abrió estrepitosamente, causando que Morgana y Gwen cayeran al piso, mirándolo con culpa.

—¡Oh… Arthur!— exclamó Morgana, dándole una sonrisa dulce. —¿Acaso no has visto mi collar favorito?, no puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado.

Arthur rodó sus ojos antes de ayudar a ambas damas a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Morgana?— le preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho desnudo.

—Esperábamos atraparlos en el acto— le dijo Morgana mientras Gwen se sonrojaba fuertemente y evitaba mirarlos.

—Será mejor que te vayas, por lo menos a cepillar tu cabello—. Arthur les cerró la puerta en las narices. Giró para ver a su amante quien tenía un adorable sonrojo. —Lo siento mucho, Morgana es solo… una pervertida.

Prácticamente estaba seguro que ambas chicas seguían del otro lado de su puerta, así que Arthur agarró la chaqueta tirada de Merlín y la puso en la manija de su puerta para que las mujeres no fueran capaces de mirarlos por la cerradura. Un suspiro decepcionado de Morgana confirmó sus sospechas de que si estaban aun fuera de la habitación.

—¿Aun están ahí?— preguntó Merlín en voz baja.

Arthur se mantuvo quieto por unos instantes hasta que escuchó el sonido de unos pasos alejándose. Asintió con la cabeza antes de ir hasta sus ventanas, cerrarlas y correr las cortinas. Sabía que su habitación era una de las superiores y era demasiado alto para que escalasen, pero dudó que la curiosidad de Morgana no fuera tanta para que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo si ella veía las ventanas cerradas y los cortinajes corridos, no podía más que renunciar a su empresa y darles a los chicos su privacidad.

—Ahora— dijo Arthur mientras caminaba hacia Merlín balanceando sus caderas. —¿Dónde nos quedamos?

—Estábamos aquí Sire— respondió Merlín mientras atraía al príncipe hacia su cuerpo y daban los últimos pasos hasta la cama de Arthur.

Se sentaron lado a lado besándose uno al otro suavemente, sus manos viajaron por sus abdominales, espaldas y hombros, así como por sus cabellos oscuros y rubios.

Aun besando a Merlín, Arthur bajó sus manos hasta los pantalones del chico y desatando el cordón de este, antes de bajarlos por las delgadas caderas del brujo. Estos descendieron hasta los tobillos de Merlín y sin más fueron arrancados para arrojarlos al suelo. Con dedos temblorosos, Merlín hizo lo mismo con los pantalones de Arthur deslizándolos por esos fuertes muslos.

Merlín tenía un rubor rojo brillante cuando los ojos del príncipe recorrieron su cuerpo desnudo y Arthur podría evitarlo pero lo encontró maravilloso. Con cuidado hizo que Merlín se recostase de espaldas para posteriormente colocarse encima de él con suavidad dejando escapar un gemido ambos cuando sus pieles cálidas hicieron contacto.

—Arthur— dijo Merlín nervioso. —Yo aún… Quiero decir, yo nunca he… no se lo que estoy haciendo.

—Yo tampoco Merlín—. Admitió Arthur, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del muchacho para tranquilizarlo. —Solo confía en mí.

Merlín aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza, respiro profundamente tratando de relajarse. El rubio atrapó su boca en un beso apasionado y deslizó cuidadosamente un dedo entre los glúteos de Merlín y comenzar a introducirlo en su ano virgen.

La sensación era extraña para Merlín pero no era desagradable. De hecho era placentera, sobre todo cuando Arthur rozó cierto punto. Arthur continuó besando a su amante mientras metía otro dedo en la apertura de Merlín. Movió los dedos en forma de tijera para expandirla. Poco después Arthur metió un tercer dedo y pronto Merlín mismo se estaba empujando sobre los dedos para satisfacerse.

Una vez comprobado que Merlín estaba lo suficientemente preparado, Arthur retiró sus dedos y Merlín dejó escapar un gemido de insatisfacción.

—Lamento si te hago daño— susurró Arthur mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en una de las manos de Merlín y colocaba su pene en la entrada de Merlín antes de comenzar a empujar para adentrarse lentamente.

Merlín apretó la mano de Arthur con fuerza y mordió su labio al sentir la ardiente intromisión. El príncipe continuó moviéndose lentamente y con sumo cuidado, aun así Merlín sintió dolor. Cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en la respiración de Arthur sobre su rostro, Merlín se obligó a abrirse más, mientras Arthur se enterró completamente dentro de su amante.

Ambos chicos dejaron un escapar un gemido de placer indescriptible. La sensación de las paredes del recto de Merlín apretando su pene era alucinante y desesperado solo quería adentrarse una y otras vez en el cuerpo del otro chico, pero se obligó a permanecer quieto.

Después de respirar profundamente varias veces, Merlín se acostumbró a la peculiar sensación de estar lleno y movió sus caderas experimentando.

—Muévete Arthur— le rogó Merlín, sujetando fuertemente la mano de Arthur.

Obedeciendo la orden, Arthur comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera de su amante, teniendo todo el cuidado de no lastimarlo. Sus labios se buscaron para besarse apasionadamente, haciéndose el amor a un ritmo lento y constante.

Le declaró su amor en un susurró antes de que Merlín le rogara que se moviera más rápido. El rubio obedeció y no tardo en estar estrellando sus caderas contra las de su amante de cabello negro, quien embestía con igual fervor.

Si alguien pasase por los aposentos de Arthur en ese instante, escucharía fuerte y claro los gemidos que daban los dos hombres quienes estaban profundamente inmersos en su pasión.

Tal como sucedió, alguien pasó por ahí. Ese alguien fue la misma persona que había encontrado a los dos chicos abrazándose y besándose apasionadamente en el dormitorio de Merlín un par de noches antes, cuando había ido a buscar a Gaius.

Después de escuchar una frase sucia que provino de la boca del príncipe, su padre, el rey Uther decidió dar media vuelta y se apresuró a caminar en dirección opuesta.

Así era, el rey estaba al tanto de la relación de su hijo con su criado. Sino fuera porque veía como Arthur estaba feliz de nuevo, habría mandado a encerrar en el calabozo al chico torpe o incluso aun ahora tenía ganas de hacerlo. Aunque tal vez más adelante, pero no hoy. Después de todo, no solo a Arthur le agradaba el muchacho. Morgana y su criada lo apreciaban mucho y Uther no quería enfurecer a su protegida. También tomaba en cuenta los sentimientos de Gaius. El medico era el amigo más querido del rey y sabía que el chico era como un hijo para este.

Aun incluso sino fuera por estas razones, Uther probablemente retiraría la sentencia de muerte. Era muy divertido cuando en sus idas y venidas por el castillo, el chico tropezaba y tiraba todo lo que llevaba para sus labores diarias. Porqué Uther también aun recordaba la ocasión en que el criado de su hijo se las había ingeniado para caerse mientras servían la mesa con un plato de comida caliente sobre el regazo de unos nobles invitados. Uther había luchado para evitar reírse ante la expresión de furia de Lord Adimah.

También estaba el hecho que Merlín había salvado la vida de su hijo en varias ocasiones. El no podía olvidar eso. También sabía que si Igraine estuviese viva habría aprobado al chico.

Sonriendo para si mismo, Uther caminó por el corredor murmurando, dándole un saludo breve a Gwen cuando paso junto a ella.

Continuara….

i Arima chan /i


	10. Chapter 10 Solo es crema Gwen

**Capitulo 10. Solo es crema Gwen…**

Merlín se veía hermoso a la luz de la luna; Arthur siempre lo había sabido. También se había dado cuenta de que su amante se veía igual de hermoso cuando su rostro era bañado por la luz de la mañana. Aunque estaba consciente de que ese momento su cabello estaba en un estado alborotado, su boca abierta dejaba escapar un hilo de baba, sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados después de tanto besarse y roncaba ligeramente, pero para Arthur aun se veía hermoso.

Con suavidad el príncipe acercó su mano para retirar el flequillo del rostro de Merlín. El brujo suspiró con satisfacción dentro de su sueño y buscó más el tacto. Inclinándose hacía adelante, Arthur depositó un beso en cada uno de los párpados del chico.

Merlín gimió al recibirlos pero no se despertó. Arthur rodó sus ojos ante la adorable pereza de su criado, entonces se deslizo debajo de las sabanas para darle un lengüetazo suave al pene de su amante.

La acción sacó de su sueño a Merlín, pronto se dio cuenta que su hombría estaba siendo atendida. Levantó las mantas y miró hacia abajo encontrándose con los ojos de Arthur, que poco a poco fue tomándolo entero en su boca.

—¡Oh, mi dios, Arthur— jadeó Merlín.

Percibió la sonrisa del príncipe alrededor de su hombría, mientras este continuaba lamiendo y chupándosela. Justo cuando Merlín sintió que se iba a venir, Arthur se apartó.

—¿Qué? Arthur, tu te estas burlando— se quejó Merlín.

Arthur lo acalló con sus labios, antes de separar las piernas de Merlín con sus rodillas. Como la noche anterior, Arthur metió sus dedos en el ano de Merlín y los movió en su interior. Sus dedos localizaron rápidamente el punto que hacía a Merlín gemir y suplicar tan deliciosamente.

—Arthur, por favor— dijo Merlín casi sin aliento. —Te ne… necesito… dentro… de… de mi.

—Paciencia amor—le dijo Arthur mientras se tomaba su tiempo para terminar de preparar al brujo.

Había llevado a Merlín a donde el quería exactamente, a gritar, suplicar y gemir. Así era como Merlín se veía más bello, decidió Arthur. No se pudo contener más a sus propias necesidades, el propio Arthur se introdujo dentro del otro chico.

A pesar de que se acoplaron más fácilmente que la noche anterior, Merlín aun seguía estaba muy estrecho. A petición de Merlín, Arthur comenzó a embestir dentro de su siervo.

—Rápido Arthur… más fuerte— Merlín gritó y el príncipe se apresuró a obedecer.

Justo en ese momento, afuera de las habitaciones, Uther estaba llegando con la esperanza de poder platicar son su hijo.

—¡Oh no, otra vez!— se lamentó consigo mismos, antes de cubrirse los oídos en un intento de bloquear los sonidos y rápidamente se alejó del sitio.

—¿Esta bien mi Lord?— Morgana le preguntó comedidamente cuando el rey se encontró con ella y Gwen.

—Estoy bien— les respondió, forzando una sonrisa, que más bien pareció una mueca.

—¿Quiere que vaya a buscar a Gaius?— le preguntó Gwen. — Se ve un poco verde Sire.

—¡Oh, no, no es necesario!—respondió Uther, antes de pasar junto a ellas. —Oh, cierto chicas, sería mejor que no vayan a los aposentos de Arthur en este momento. El esta un poco… humm… ocupado.

Morgana y Gwen intercambiaron una mirada emocionada y esperaron a que el rey diera vuelta en la esquina antes de correr directamente a las habitaciones del príncipe para que pudiera escuchar a través de la puerta.

—¡Oh… Oh si, Arthur, justo ahí!— escucharon gritar a Merlín.

—Cariño, eres tan estrecho, se siente tan bien— respondió Arthur.

—No… no te detengas— dijo Merlín. —Sigue jodiendome.

—Te amo mielecita— dijo Arthur.

—¿Mielecita?— Morgana y Gwen abrieron la boca antes de tapárselas con sus manos para acallar sus risas.

Escucharon un intercambio de palabras sucias, algunos gruñidos y un rasgar de mantas antes de escuchar el grito de éxtasis Merlín. Entonces todo se terminó y las chicas se alejaron antes de que los chicos las descubrieran.

Esa noche, Uther le pidió a su hijo que se reuniera con él en la cena. Morgana también estuvo ahí y cuando Arthur entró tenía una sonrisa enorme tatuada en su rostro.

—Buenas noches padre— saludó Arthur. —Morgana.

—Buenas noches Arthur— respondió Uther de manera educada a pesar de que no miró a los ojos a su hijo. —Espero ya te encuentres bien.

—Si, gracias— respondió Arthur.

—¡Oh! Es estupendo escuchar eso— exclamó Morgana mientras bebía un poco de vino. —Mielecita— añadió en voz baja para que únicamente le escuchara Arthur.

Le miró con recelo, ni por un segundo creería en su mirada inocente.

El rey platico sobre asuntos de política mientras comían. Arthur escuchó fingiendo interés y apurándose a comer para ir al encuentro de Merlín. Fue entonces cuando prácticamente saltó de su asiento, al sentir unas manos acariciando sus muslos.

Arthur bebió un poco de vino y miró debajo de la mesa para encontrar a Merlín sonriéndole, instantes después comenzó a sacar lentamente su hombría. El rubor subió a las mejillas del príncipe y casi se atragantó con su comida cuando sintió la boca de Merlín alrededor de su pene.

A juzgar por la mirada de Morgana, Arthur sospechaba que ella sabía que Merlín se encontraba debajo de la mesa durante todo ese tiempo y por el brillo en los ojos de la vidente estaba seguro que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—A veces siento una gran simpatía por ustedes los hombres— comentó Morgana. —Siempre tienen que estar preparados para la batalla, eso debe ser… duro.

Arthur la miró fijamente mientras sus manos se sujetaron de la mesa, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de tanto apretar cuando luchó para controlar su tono de voz placentero.

—Me di cuenta que tu viejo sirviente ha regresado— Uther dijo.

—Si… Merlín regresó— respondió Arthur, tratando de controlar su respiración.

—¿Puedo preguntarte, cual fue la causa de su ausencia?— preguntó Uther.

—El… tuvo que visitar a su… madre— mintió Arthur.

—¡Oh, ya veo!— dijo Uther. —¿Confió en que este de vuelta para quedarse?

—Bueno aunque si Merlín se fuera otra vez, tengo toda la confianza que el volverá de nuevo pronto—. Morgana espetó mientras disfrutaba viendo como el príncipe se removía en su lugar.

—Parece que cuidas mucho a tu sirviente— comentó Uther

—Si, él es un buen… un buen sirviente— Arthur dijo con dientes apretados.

—De hecho es cierto—. Estuvo de acuerdo Morgana mostrando una sonrisa luminosa. —Deberías ver la forma en que Merlín pule la espada de Arthur.

—Hummmm— replicó Uther.

—Sabes mi Lord; creo que a Arthur le agradaría decirte algunas de las virtudes de Merlín— dijo Morgana dándole una mirada al príncipe.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Uther. —¿Y que podría ser Arthur?

—Oh, bueno, eh…— Arthur no sabía que decir.

Esta conversación estaba siendo incomoda, pero seguro sería mucho más fácil responder si Merlín no estuviese dándole tan buen servicio, Arthur no quería se detuviera. Se acomodó mejor en su silla y abrió más sus piernas para darle al brujo un mejor acceso. En cualquier momento explotaría y no tenía idea de cómo iba a permanecer callado cuando llegará su orgasmo.

—Lo que ocurre, es que Merlín es…— Arthur trató de decir, cuando sintió como una gota resbaló por su rostro. —Él es… bueno lo que ocurres es que es… oh, dulce dios, él es… umm…

—Tu amante— Uther dijo tranquilamente, ocasionando que los ojos de Arthur se abrieran en shock y Merlín se golpeara la cabeza con la mesa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué… acabas de… como lo supiste?— preguntó Arthur.

—Podría decirse que estoy volviéndome lento por mi vejez Arthur, pero aun no estoy completamente tonto— le dijo Uther. — Ahora ve, encuéntralo y… haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—Umm… yo—. Arthur dudó, se sentía incomodo, mientras Morgana ahogaba una risa con su mano.

—Tu sirviente se encuentra debajo de la mesa, ¿no es así?— preguntó Uther.

Morgana comenzó a reírse fuertemente, mientras Arthur profundizaba su rubor y Merlín salía tímidamente debajo de la mesa.

—Buenas noches mi Lord— dijo alegremente Merlín. —Yo solo estaba… ummm, parece que escucho a Gaius llamándome.

Merlín huyó del comedor y corrió por los pasillos antes de chocar con Gwen.

—¡Oh, lo siento!—. Se disculpó el chico, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—No te preocupes Merlín, estoy bien. —Le aseguró Gwen. —Merlín ¿Has estado en las cocinas otra vez?— le preguntó.

—¿Qué? No— respondió confundido Merlín. —¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tienes un poco de crema alrededor de la boca— le dijo ella.

—¿Crema?— preguntó Merlín antes de darse cuenta de lo que realmente era. —Si, crema… es solo que… me comí un poco de helado—. Rápidamente se limpió con su manga y le sonrió antes de continuar su camino.

—Eres muy extraño Merlín— le gritó mientras negaba con la cabeza divertida.

Cuando finalmente Arthur pudo escapar de la vergonzosa plática con su padre y Morgana, se aventuró a ir a sus habitaciones esperando encontrar a Merlín ahí.

—Así que… el rey sabe lo nuestro— espetó Merlín.

—Si— respondió Arthur. —Y lo ha tomado… sorprendentemente bien.

—¿Debo preocuparme?— cuestionó Merlín

—No— le aseguró Arthur— No te hará daño. Sin embargo no podemos dejar que sepa que eres un brujo.

—Bien, eso ya lo sabía, no soy un completo idiota— respondió Merlín.

—Podrías haberme engañado con eso— respondió Arthur, ganándose un mohín de disgusto. —Hablando en serio, nuestra relación es aceptada. Mientras seamos discretos, mi padre será feliz que estemos juntos.

—¿Pero que pasara? Ya sabes tienes que continuar el linaje Pendragon, tener un hijo— cuestionó Merlín.

—Hemos discutido eso— le dijo Arthur mientras sostenía al chico entre sus brazos y lo dirigía hacia la cama. —Creemos que lo mejor para todos es que Morgana sea quien lleve a mi hijo. Pero eso no tiene que suceder pronto y eso estará bien para él.

—Esta bien Arthur— respondió Merlín. —No me agrada la idea que estés… en una situación intima con otra persona, pero entiendo que necesitas tener descendencia y Morgana es la mejor persona para esto. Quiero decir ella sabe lo nuestro y sabemos que podemos confiar en ella y bueno… ella no te va arrancar de mi, ella es…

—Eso nunca— le dijo Arthur. —Nunca nadie tomará tu lugar en mi corazón Merlín.

—¿Me lo prometes?— le preguntó Merlín, mientras se acurrucaba más entre los brazos del príncipe.

—Te lo prometo— le dijo Arthur mientras se inclinaba para capturar los labios del chico.

Se besaron lenta y apasionadamente para quedar finalmente abrazados. Cuando Arthur miró a su amante dormido, sonrió al darse cuenta cuan increíblemente mágico se sentía amar a un brujo.

Fin

Gracias por leer

iArima chan /i


End file.
